Tu nombre en mi cuaderno
by valeaome
Summary: Inukag - ¿protegerías a la persona que amas cuando lleva a un pequeño ser dentro ella? ¿la abandonarías si te lo oculta? Un fic que gira en torno a una promesa de amor escrita en un cuaderno...
1. Chapter 1-1

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, y las estrofas de la canción que aparecen aquí le pertenecen a el cantante Makano y bueno lo cantó con dos chicas, Monica y Josenith, pero prefiero cuando la canta con Monica, bueno ahora que les e dejado las cosas claras.**_

_**Lo publiqué antes, pero se borró de casualidad -fue mi hermana- y tuve que subirlo de nuevo, deseo que les guste, tanto a los que ya lo leyeron como los que no :D**_

_**Ahora**_

_**¡A LEER!  
**_

* * *

**_TU NOMBRE EN MI CUADERNO  
_**

* * *

_**Cap 1**_

_"Ahora se va,_

_porque sus padres decidieron cambiarla de escuela,_

_para que aprenda más, pero de algo no se dieron cuenta,_

_de que tu la querías,_

_de que tu la adorabas,_

_amigo se muy fuerte y ya no sufras más"_

– Si Miroku, tal y como oíste, Kagome se fue de Japón – habló un peliplateado de ojos dorados como el sol de verano, pero que en ese mismo momento, se habían opacado, como dando a entender de que iba a llover de preocupación y angustia en su ser al arrancarle de su lado al amor de su vida.

Estudiante de marketing empresarial, el joven Inuyasha Taisho, codiciado por todas las mujeres del campus, pero solo una chica logró captar su atención, la estudiante Kagome Higurashi, aún en el colegio "GOSHIMBOKU" ,ambos se conocieron una tarde en la universidad del ojidorado, "Shikon", conocido por ser el mejor del estado y sólo los hijos de las más adineradas familias entraban ahí.

-. -. -. -. -. -. **Flash Back** -. -. -. -. -. -.

– Estudiantes, pasen por aquí – les decía una profesora a los estudiantes del colegio GOSHIMBOKU en un recorrido por las instalaciones de la universitad Shikon, un sueño, el cuál albergaba en cada uno de los alumnos que veían cada una de las aulas, sabiendo que solo el cuarto del último año lograba entrar, y a ellos solo les faltaban 2 años – Este es el salón de Biología, el de al lado es de Química y el que le sigue es el de Botánica, al frente tenemos el salón de Agroindustrias.

– Creo que la profesora no se va a cansar de explicar la sección de Especialidades en el ambiente, ¿verdad? – le susurró Sango Taijica, una chica de 17 años, de cabello castaño y ojos de igual color, con un buen cuerpo que fácilmente haría notar las arduas horas haciendo spinning, yoga y llendo al gimnacio, a su amiga Kagome Higurashi.

– Si, creo que si, pero a mí no me importa, mejor está la Especialidad de Administración, o la Especialidad en Doctorado, ¿verdad? – pregunta la chica de unos 16 años, con cabellos azabache, ojos chocolates debajo de unas hermosas pestañas largas, si existía la perfección, ella era una muestra ideal de ella, por su belleza, sus virtudes, valores y, sobretodo sus sentimientos.

– Señoritas, ¿qué están cuchicheando? – preguntó la profesora que lentamente y sin que se dieran cuenta, se acercó hasta ellas para saber de que tanto hablaban – si tanto les interesa esas secciones – habló con cierto tono de fastidio – entonces vayamos allá.

– ¡Siiiiiiiii! – Gritaron ambas, atrayendo la atención de sus compañeros.

– Shhhh – les dijo la docente – acuérdense que están en clase, así que por favor guarden silencio.

– Esta bien – dijeron ambas al unísono y bajito.

Caminaron a través del mini- edificio que se encontraba en medio de un campo con flores y algunos frondosos árboles. El sol quemaba, literalmente claro, los pájaros cantaban alegremente, parecía un lugar agradable para estudiar, ya que no era un edificio exactamente, solo contaba con 3 pisos, cada uno muy grande, ya que en la azotea habían unos paneles solares, digno de un buen proyecto escolar por los alumnos de Tecnología y Ambiente, situada en el segundo piso, junto a el área de veterinaria y zootecnia.

Hasta que llegaron al verdadero edificio, todas las materias en los que los trabajos eran bien remunerados.

– Muy bien señoritas, esta es el área de Doctorado, pasen.

A Kagome realmente le fascinó ver a los universitarios practicando con un maniquí en cada una de las áreas, bien sea Obstetricia, Pediatría, Cardiología hasta la sala de operaciónes y la de curaciones.

– Ahora, pasaremos a la sección de Administraciones y trabajos bien remunerados.

Ambas se fascinaron, el sueño de Sango era estudiar como diseñadora gráfica, y no era para más, cuando tenías a una excelente pintora, dibujante y creadora como amiga de Kagome, quién le fascinaba el mundo de los números, la contabilidad le apasionaba, de grande quería hacerse cargo de las finanzas de una gran empresa.

El timbre sonó estrepitosamente y ambas chicas dieron un pequeño saltito asustadas.

– Bueno chicos, tienen una pausa para poder ir a la cafetería de la universidad, tomarse un lonche y cuando vuelva a sonar la campana nos vemos en el Área Deportiva, ¿de acuerdo? – preguntó la maestra al ver la sonrisa y la cara de angelitos de los alumnos.

– Si profesora Mishikawa – dijeron todos al unísono

– Muy bien – dicho esto, la maestra se dirigió a la cafetería, seguido de casi todos los estudiantes, a excepción de dos curiosas chicas que querían ver sus "futuras aulas".

– Kagome ven aquí mira los planos gigantes de mapas – suspira – algún día me gustaía diseñar uno tan grande como ese que esta ahí – le dijo Sango poniendo cara soñadora – Oye Kagome, ¿me escuchas? – se volteó a ver a su amiga, pero ella no estaba ahí.

"¿Adónde se habrá ido?" pensó Sango

Mientras tanto, Kagome se había ido corriendo a el aula denominada "E 1", cuando de repente... sólo pudo ver ver una pared.

– Auuuuuch! – gritó la azabache cuando se dio cuenta de que no era realmente una pared – ¿Qué te pasa?

– Lo siento, me distraje, tenía que dirigirme rápidamente a mi siguiente clase – lamentó el chico quién se había levantado y tratado de ayudar a la chica a hacer lo mismo, dándole la mano.

– ¿Siguiente clase? Pero aquí solo dan una clase por especialidad y por día, ¿Verdad? – preguntó la chica, tomando la mano del chico y una vez parada, posó sus chocolatosos ojos en los de oro fundido de los de él.

– Si, pero no cuando estudias lo que yo estudio – respondió el ojidorado, apartando la mirada para no dejarse ver su obvio sonrojo.

– Y, bueno, ¿Qué estudias? – preguntó la ojichocolate, apartando la mirada por las mismas razones que él.

– Esa no es una pregunta que se le hace a un extraño el cuál acabas de conocer y con quién tropezaste – dijo él con una gran sonrisa.

– Bueno, primero dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – él iba a responder cuando ella siguió con sus preguntas – ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Vives con tus padres? ¿Cómo llegaste a esta universidad? ¿Qué sabor de helado te gusta tomar? ¿Cuál es tu libro preferido? ¿Cuál es tu hobbie? ¿Tienes mascota?y la pregunta final, ¿Qué estudias?

– Jajaja – se rió el ojidorado, algo que le pareció muy lindo a la chica porque logró ver sus resplandecientes dientes blancos – Haber... me llamo Inuyasha Taisho, tengo 20 años, no vivo con mis padres, pero logré entrar aquí por ellos, me gusta el sabor chocolate, mi libro preferido es "Romeo y Julieta", mi hobbie es escuchar música y cantar canciones con mi guitarra, natación, agrego que me encantan los deportes extremos, tengo una perrito llamado Shippo y estudio... Marketing...

– Ufff, pues con razón tienes que quedarte al cambio de hora, debes de estudiar como 3 materias, ¿verdad? – preguntó con inocencia y empezando a caminar junto a él, acompañandolo hacia donde se dirigía.

– Si, ahora me toca a mi, responde a las preguntas que me hiciste – le dijo él con una sonrisa como la que había dejado ver hace unos momentos.

– Bueno, Soy Kagome Higurashi, tengo 16 años, si vivo con mis padres, llegué a esta universidad como recorrido de la escuela Goshimboku, también me gusta el helado de chocolate, me gusta el libro "Orgullo y Prejuicio", tengo un gato grande y gordo llamado Buyo, mi hobbie es cantar y bailar, mmm...

– No me digas que solo eso - dijo Inuyasha

– Es que verás...

– Solo Dilo – el la alentó

– Es que, mis amigas me dijeron que soy muy buena para gimnasia, pero a mi me gustaría estudiar contabilidad.

– Wow, ese es un curso fuerte pequeña – dijo él, viendo la reacción de sonrojo que produjo en ella esa sencilla palabra. – al menos para ti.

– ¿E...Enserio? – dijo ella nerviosa por cómo la llamó.

– Si, de hecho, el salón al que me dirijo es justamente al de esa especialidad.

– ¡Vamos! ¡Quiero verlo! - dijo ella con mucha emoción, mientra que él la miraba a los ojos, los cuales estaban brillosos, parecían una cortina transparente de talentos y emociones.

Llegaron a un aula con cuadros de estadísticas, una imagen con la ecuación de "pi"

– ¿Y?, ¿Qué dices?, ¿Te gusta? – dijo él con una voz tierna, propia de un joven de 16 años.

– ¡Sí! muchísimo – respondió ella acercándose a una de las mesas de cristal para los alumnos que se encontraban ahí y se sentó en una de la sillas giratorias, también para el alumnado.

– Si quisieras estudiar aquí, buueno, tus padres tendrían que pagar una suma fuerte de dinero.

– Pffff, eso no importa, mi padre es comerciante y mi mamá una empresaria exitosa – dijo ella con aires de superioridad, algo que le dió gracia al ojidorado.

– Ya veo de donde te encantan las matemáticas.

– Si ya lo sé...

Él sacó uno de sus libros que se encontraban en su mochila, lo puso en la mesa en la que se encontraba la chica, lo abrió y se puso a resolver problemas, bajo la atenta mirada de ella

– Y. .. – Kagome decidió mameluco del silencio – mmm ...

– ¿Qué pasa pequeña? – le pregunta el ojidorado sin despegar su concentrad mirada del libro.

– Bueno... ya... ¿So-somos amigos? – pregunta ella con un ligero sonrojo, a lo que él levanta la mirada y se encuentra con dos orbes chocolates y sonríe.

"Se ve tan hermosa con sus mejillas color carmín" pensó él – Sí, por supuesto que sí, ¿Por qué lo dudas?

– Es que... solo...preguntaba... – dijo mientras seguía con el fuego en sus mejillas y sacaba un cuadernillo de el bolso de cuero rojo importado – Mi...mis amigos y amigas llenan esto, quisieras llenarlo para mí – dijo ella aún sin abandonar su sonrojo que cada vez se hacía más fuerte.

– ¿Claro, de qué se trata? – pregunta al ver la portada del cuadernillo : _SLAM_ \- decía el objeto, con las palabras recortadas de hojas de colores y los bordes con un poco de escarcha, muy a lo niña de 10 añitos, pero le gustaba que fuese aniñada, de seguro también sería mimada, puesto que con esa cara de ángel, no creía que alguien le hubiese negado nada en su vida.

– ¿Nunca has llenado un Slam? – pregunta ella, y al ver su negativa, decide explicarle en que consistía – un Slam es un cuaderno, en donde tus amigos escriben sus características, domicilio, fecha de cumpleaños, en fin...un montón de preguntas, y al final deben de dejar un recuerdo, algo así como un mensaje de aliento junto con tu firma.

– ¿Y porqué lo último? - pregunta él

– Por... si es que no nos volvemos a ver, siempre tendré presente tu nombre en mi cuaderno.

– Si es así, lo llenaré, dame... – pero el cuaderno ya no se encontraba en frente de él – ¡Hey! ¿Por qué te lo llevas?

– ¡Si quieres escribir en él alcánzame! – dijo ella riéndo con su dichoso cuaderno en la mano.

– No es necesario que me lo digas, eso es lo que voy a hacer – con una gran sonrisa, perseguía a la escurridiza Kagome, quién evadía mesas sillas, hasta que con una de las patas del pupitre del profesor se tropezó, Inuyasha se le había adelantado, por lo que ella cayó encima de él con tal fuerza que los mandó a ambos al suelo.

– Jajaja, no me había divertido así en años – dijo Inuyasha riéndose muy fuerte sin ver en la situación en la que se encontraban, ella encima de él, mientras que él la abrazaba fuertemente de la cintura carcajeándose por la torpeza de la chica.

– E-e...este...I-Inu-Inuyasha – al parecer ella si se dio cuenta, y se lo hizo saber a él mientras se levantaba de su sitio y la contemplaba minuciosamente.

"En realidad es muy bella" pensó

– ¡Hey! – le gritó ella mientras chasqueaba sus dedos en frente de sus ambarinos ojos y así poder bajarlo de la nube en la que se había quedado.

– ¿Eh? – la miró hacia sus resplandecientes ojos – ¡Ah! ¡Sí! claro, dame tu cuaderno.

– Toma – dijo ella, pero cuando este lo iba a tomar, ella lo retira de sus manos – Pero que quede claro que no me ganaste, ¿Bien?

– Pero... – decidió dejar las cosas como estaban, solo quería verla sonreír – Está bien.

– ¡Si! – dijo ella, y como leyéndole los pensamientos, esbozó una gran sonrisa y le puso el cuaderno en las manos, haciendo que sus dedos se tocaran y ambos sintieran como si una corriente de electricidad les corriera por el cuerpo.

Mientras él llenaba cada página, ella observaba su libro de Contabilidad III.

– Toma, aquí está – dijo él poniendo el cuadernillo en frente de ella.

– Muchas... – suena la campana – ¡Ahhh no!

– ¿Qué pasa ? – pregunta Inuyasha

– Lo que pasa es que mi maestra me dijo que nos iba a esperar a todos en el área deportiva, ¿me dirías como llegar allí? – preguntó inocentemente

– Claro – la tomó de la mano y la sacó del salón con delicadeza – mira, te vas por este pasillo de frente y bajas aquellas escaleras, luego,una vez que estés afuera, a lo lejos, a la izquierda, vas a ver una fuente con un ángel como estatua, sigues caminando de frente y vas a encontrar la cancha de fútbol y la pista para correr.

– Oh, muchas gracias Inuyasha – dijo ella, pero antes de alejarse, se voltea, y aún con las manos entrelazadas a las de él pregunta – ¿Te volveré a ver?

– Tal vez si, tal vez no, el pasado es historia, el futuro es lejano, pero el presente es un misterio que con el tiempo nos aclarará dudas.

– ¡Wow! Además eres poeta – le dirigió una sonrisa y soltando sus manos con un leve sonrojo, viendo como otros alumnos se aproximaban a el dichoso salón para sus clases – Ya me tengo que ir, adiós.

– Adiós – le dice él en un susurro que solo ella pudo oír, como si ambos estuvieran conectados, sin escuchar y/o sentir lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

– Oye amigo, ¿pasa algo? – pregunta su mejor amigo Miroku, un chico de 20 años con el cabello negro y lacio amarrado a una coleta, con un bien trabajado cuerpo cubierto por una camisa azul, que contrastaba con sus ojos del mismo color, con los tres primeros botones desabrochados, un jean color plomo con el diseño desgastado y unas converse blancas y negras, se conocían 10 años atrás, después de que ambos se conocieran por mera coincidencia en una estación policial, pero esa es historia a parte.

– No, no, tu ve a tu casa que tengo clases.

– Como usted diga, esperaré a que mi amada sanguito regrese de su excursión, está aquí en el campus pero no la puedo ver, su maestra me da miedo.

– Ve rompecorazones – Miroku lo miró con el ceño fruncido – Porque eso eres un rompecorazones que algún día por ser mujeriego, ella te va a dejar.

– Ay amigo, si supieras que hace un mes que no veo a una chica que no sea ella – dijo suspirando, pero miró a través de el hombro del ojidorado y vió a su profesor que se aproximaba – será mejor que entres, Mukotsu llegó.

– Te veo luego Miroku.

– See ya – le dijo el susodicho

-. -. -. -. -. -. **Fin del Flash Back. -. -. -. -. -. -. -**

– Pero no los puedes culpar, tu tendrás 21 años, pero ella aún tiene 17, sus padres tienen derecho a llevársela y lamentablemente tu no puedes hacer nada amigo – dijo Miroku su mejor amigo, un chico de cabello negro amarrado a una coleta, tiene 20 años, estudiante de derecho.

– Tengo que hacer algo, no me puedo quedar así, además lo que su hermana les dijo a sus padres era falso, no soy una mala influencia para ella, solo está celosa porque me fijé en Kagome y no en ella – dijo Inuyasha con cierto rencor, recordando a la entrometida de Kikyo, hermana de su amada.

Ambas eran muy parecidas, pero algo las diferenciaba, no solo el cabello azabache largo que portaba la menor de las Higurashi, en comparación a el negro liso y largo de la hermana mayor, Kikyo, de 23 años, ni los ojos chocolatosos de Kagome, que cuando la mirabas sentías ternura por ella, en cambio, con la otra sentías frialdad ante la mirada opáca que dirigía, eran los sentimientos que cada una guardaba, una era un ángel bueno, servicial, cándido, bondadoso, como antes mencionado, tierno, modesto y amoroso, en cambio la otra era el mismísimo diablo, era mala, fría, sinverguenza, rencorosa, envidiosa y demasiado, demasiado lujuriosa, si nunca la hubiese conocido, nunca hubiera estado en esa difícil y tortuosa situación.

**°.. ° °.. ° °.. ° °.. ° °. °.Flash Back °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °.. °**

Se supone que los días Lunes son los peores de la semana, pero para Kagome, ese día era el mejor, ¿Por qué?, ¿Acaso era el grandioso resplandor del sol que se había asomado por su ventana desde temprano? ¿o era el cantar tan alegre de los pájaros lo que la tenía tan contenta?, francamente, ni ella misma lo sabía, puesto que solo tenía un leve presentimiento de que sería el mejor de su vida, rápidamente se levantó de su cama como si hubiera dormido cientos de años y se cansara de estar echada allí, rápidamente se lavó, peino su hermoso cabello azabache, dejando que ligeros rizos cayeran por sus orejas, se puso un ligero maquillaje y se vistió con su uniforme: una blusa blanca con corbata azul y un chaleco que portaba el nombre del colegio, junto a una falda color azulado, unas medias blancas y un par de zapatos negros.

– ¡Oye Kagome!, mamá te espera con el desayuno servido! – le llamó su hemana desde la planta baja de la casa.

– ¡Ya voy Kikyo! - responde su hermana saliendo de su cuarto a toda prisa y llegando a la cocina saludando a su rota y pequeña, pero unida familia – o eso creía ella – y saludó a todos, hasta a su regordete gato que yacía dormido cerca de su plato vacío en donde antes había atún.

Ella se encaminó junto a su hermana al colegio, pero en cierto tramo de el camino, ella se tenía que desviar, ya que se encontraba en otra universidad estudiando diseño de interiores – no es que no tuvieran esa materia en la Shikon, lo que pasó fue que sus notas del colegio no la ayudaban mucho, ni siquiera para pasar con beca, así que se conformó con la universidad Aratami.

– ¡Oye Kagome! – dijo ella llegando a la esquina en donde se separaban.

– Lo siento Kikyo, lo olvidé, tus amigas no deben verme, adiós – dijo ella para salir lo más antes posible de allí, pero su hermana la sujetó de la mano.

– ¡No! ¡Eso no tonta!, lo que iba a decir es que mires al chico que se encuentra al otro lado de la calle, ¿No te parece lindo? – le dijo Kikyo señalándolo.

– Kikyo, mamá dice que...es...malaa...e-educa-cación...se-señalar – dijo ella alzando la mirada viendo al chico que vió ayer en el recorrido a la famosa universidad.

– Mira ahí viene – dijo ella, y efectivamente, él se dirigió hacia ellas pero no presisamente para hablar con las dos

– Hola Kagome, ¿Cómo estás? – pregunta Inuyasha, ella iba a responder pero...

– Hola guapo – le respondió Kikyo – ella está bien, pero yo estoy mejor viéndote a ti – dijo sin pudor alguno, ella, aunque sus 22 años le daban cierta voluptuosidad en su cuerpo y cierta hermosura, a él no le interesó para nada, por lo que no dejó de ver a Kagome.

– S-si, estoy bien, me voy al colegio.

– ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – preguntó ella, nunca había pasado eso, nunca nadie alguien se había ofrecido a llevarla al colegio, eso solo pasaba con su dichosa hermana, pretendientes nunca le faltaban a Kikyo, pero a Kagome no se le acercaba nadie, a pesar de ser considerada una de las más bonitas de la escuela

– Oigan no me ignoren – chilló la Higurashi mayor.

– No hablo contigo, con quien quiero charlar es con ella, así que adiós, que nadie te llamó en esta conversación – la despreció con ojos de furia e ira, y eso hirió su hinchado orgullo de mujer.

– Basta Inuyasha, no le digas nada más, ahora mejor vamonos que de aquí se me va a hacer tarde por pasarme a hablar contigo.

– Esta bien, vamonos pequeña – dijo tomando su mano y viendo su sonrojo, definitivamente el día había comenzado super bien para Kagome,

"Esta me la pagaras kagome" – pensó su hermana con aires de venganza.

_-. -. -. -. -. -._**_Fin del Flash back_**_-. -. -. -. -. -._

* * *

Sigo o no sigo? díganmelo con un review, sí?

BYE

By: valeaome


	2. Chapter 1-2

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, y las estrofas de la canción que aparecen aquí le pertenecen a el cantante Makano y bueno lo cantó con dos chicas, Monica y Josenith, pero prefiero cuando la canta con Monica, bueno ahora que les e dejado las cosas claras.**_

_**Me puse triste, no hubo reviews, pero aún así sigo, porque confío en que sí siguen leyendo les va a gustar la historia :3**_

_**¡A LEER!  
**_

* * *

**_TU NOMBRE EN MI CUADERNO  
_**

* * *

_**Cap 2**_

**_._._._._._._._._.Al otro lado del mundo_._._._._._._._._._.**

Era de noche, los ruidos de los coches eran ensordecedores claro, si estabas en la calle. Las luces de los edificios, tiendas y letreros iban resplandeciendo cada vez más en la ciudad de Nueva York. Todos parecían caminar de un lugar a otro, sin parar, para dirigirse, bien sea a sus casas, o a algun trabajo de medio tiempo. Una de las personas que caminaban por aquella ciudad, era Kagome Higurashi, quién iba meneando su largo cabello azabache con rulos en su cerquillo, con botas Calvin Klein color blancas, taco 10, debido a su 1.48, lo cuál la hacía verse más alta, ya estaba acostumbrada, también vestía un polo que a larga vista era caro por el diseño que llevaba, a parte del cuello en "V" que tenía, que hacía resaltar sus pechos y la cintura de avispa que poseía y una falta color negra entallada que le llegaba por encima de los rodillas y un saco blanco de cuero que hacía juego con su bolso de cuadros blanco, negro y azul, importado directamente de Venecia.

El dinero no le hacía falta, pero que tenía que despejarse la mente desde su llegada de Japón, ciertamente con ese vestuario no parecía una chiquilla de 17 años, mas bien ed 19 años.

Salía de la fiesta de su "best friend", Sango, pero también era su cumpleaños, por fin era adulta, mientras que ella seguía siendo una niñata mantenida por sus padres que no podía disponer de tiempo para compras y estudios, y sobretodo no la dejaban elejir, todo lo elejían por ella.  
Antes de irse, su hermana le regaló aquel hermoso conjunto, pero solo se lo puso como una despedida a su antigua vida, después de esa noche, se lo sacaría, lo arrojaría a un bote de basura y lo prendería fuego, cual vagabundo en la calle, por más costosas que hayan sido. No quería nada que le recuerde a Japón, o a la escuela Goshimboku, o a la universidad Shikon, si antes se arrepentía por que sus padres se la habían llevado al otro lado del mundo, ahora se los agradecía, no quería recordar nada del maravilloso año que pasó con e peliplateado, SU Inuyasha, según sus padres "Un drigadicto que buscaba utilizar a las mujeres para satisfacer su propio placer", de lo primero, ella estaba segura de que no era así, de lo segundo, tal vez, pero según Kagome, pensaba que se olvidaron de acotar "Y que solo buscaba jugar con los sentimientos de las personas".

Llegó a su casa, más definido como "Pequeño departamento de ratas". Sus padres querían comprarle un pent-house con vista al famoso Times Square, pero ella decidió que si vivía en esa ciudad, sería según sus reglas y como ella quería, Naomi y Kaoru Higurashi, por fin dejaron a su hija vivir como quería, ya que solo les importaba que esté lejos de ese "Maldito aprovechador", y ella escogió un depa en un buen edificio cerca de Central Park.  
Estaba agotadísima, tendría que valerse por sí misma allí, dentro de 1 mes se celebraba su cumpleaños y sus padres la ayudaban a lo que se refería a dinero en ese periodo. Entró. Cerró su puerta con llave y se apoyó en ella arrojando lágrimas, ciertamente ir a la fiesta de Sango la hiso abrir antiguas heridas, ciertamente tenía que reprimir esos recuerdos algún día.

"Todavía tengo tu nombre en mi cuaderno,  
para que sepas que yo aún te estoy queriendo,  
Todavía tengo tu nombre en mi cuaderno,  
para que sepas que yo aún estoy sufriendo"

Desesperada, se fue corriendo a su cuarto color blanco, pero todo ahí se veía funebre ante las cortinas de las ventanas con un marco color lavanda, , había una cama dentro Queen size de caoba con un colchón blanquecino, suave y muy cómodo, también un escritorio color negro en donde había una laptop. A cada lado del escritorio habían 2 cajones. Al lado izquierdo, en el primer cajón estaban los cuadernos de las chica y en el segundo estaban los libros de su nueva universidad norteamericana. Al lado derecho, en el primer cajón estaban los maquillajes que ella poseía y en el segundo sus perfumes y joyas, no había tenido tiempo de colocarlos sobre su tocador, ni siquiera sus ropas estaban en su cómoda, si no en sus maletas negras que ella había puesto al lado izquierdo del escritorio. En la parte superior, había una repisa en donde había una caja de cartón, lo alcanzó, subiéndose en la silla giratoria perteneciente al escritorio. Rápidamente se bajó del mismo y se sentó en su cama para poder abrirlo con tranquilidad, mientras que se secaba las lágrimas que amenazaban de nuevo con caer.

Se encontraban ahí muchas fotos, algunas medallas de gimnacia, aún se acuerda de que Inuyasha hacía el máximo esfuerzo por convencerla para que participara en esos torneos, y otras de natación, el cuál Inuyasha la persuadió para que no fuera a participar porque tendría que usar uno que otro bikini, pero eso no dejaba que sus celos la alejaran de su nuevo deporte favorito, también un certificado de estudios para la universidad de Stanford que, de nuevo, sus padres llenaron por ella y entró como becada, pero lo rechazó con un rotundo "NO" y con eso me refiero a un "NO ME VOY A PRESENTAR A LA ENTREVISTA DE ESTUDIOS", y por fin, encontró lo que quería, al fondo de todos sus recuerdos: Su "SLAM"

Nunca la había abierto para hurgar lo que sus compañeros escribían, se había prometido leer hasta cuando lo crea necesario, cuando los extrañe.

(lo que está en negrita es lo que está escrito en el cuaderno, lo que está en cursiva lo que ella piensa y lo que está en letra normal es lo que ella dice o lo que se narra)

**¿Cuál es tu nombre?**  
**\- Sango Taijica**  
**\- Eri Kamisawa**  
**\- Hoyo Kaisuhara**  
**\- Yuka Kairoshi**  
**\- Kays Mishiko**  
**-****Inuyasha Taisho**  
**\- Mikito Ishi**

"Espera, ¿Inuyasha?", volvió a leer su nombre y las lágrimas surgieron de nuevo como un río después de una noche de una gran lluvia, pasó la página y siguió leyendo, solo lo que se refería a él...

**¿Cuántos años tienes?**  
**\- 20 años**

**¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?**  
**\- 27 de Mayo**

**¿Qué tipo de música te gusta?**  
**\- De todo**

**¿Cómo te consideras?**  
**\- Una persona realista, de buenos sentimientos y realista**

"De buenos sentimientos, si, cómo no" - pensó con sarcásmo

Ella siguió leyendo, derramando lágrimas en cada respuesta contestada en el cuadernillo, en las que respondió con veracidad, lo sabía, aprendió mucho de él en tan solo un año

"Un maldito año desperdiciado" en el que se sintió amada y sufrió a la vez.

Llegó a una pregunta en la que no se pudo contener más, soltó muchos sollozos al leer la respuesta del chico:

**¿Quién te gusta?**  
**\- La hermosa dueña del Slam**

Su corazón palpitó a niveles que no ella misma se imaginó que podía llegar. ¡Él la quería desde que la conoció! ¡Oh por Kami! Fue amor a primera vista, y ella pensaba que todo lo que le decía él era mentira.

"He doesn´t lie" pensó mientras lloraba desmesuradamente por él.

"Pero dime como hago ,  
para sacarlo de mi mente,  
si su recuerdo esta latente,  
dentro de mi corazón.  
Lo quiero olvidar  
pero lo que hago es recordar,  
todas las noches solo se llorar,  
Makano dime como puedo olvidar"

(originalmente teniene el nombre de Makano, quería cambiarlo por Inuyasha, pero me dije, "De repente me van a matar por cambialo, así que lo dejé tal y como estan :3 Bueno sigan leyendo :p)

Seguía leyendo las preguntas...

**¿Qué te enamoró de él/ella?**  
**\- Su apariencia de niña divertida, juguetona y mimada**

Se le oprimió el corazón

**¿Es tu pareja?****  
****-No, pero lo será muy pronto**

**¿La/Lo amas?**  
**\- Con todo mi corazón**

"Si tan solo hubiera leído esto una semana antes de venirme" - pensó con ansias, hasta que su corazón casi deja de palpitar al leer lo siguiente...

**¿Te gustaría pasar toda tu vida con él/ella?**  
**\- Por supuesto que si, ahora y siempre**

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, salió corriendo del edificio y se fue corriendo directamente hasta el centro de todo Central Park, cerca de un lago. Era de noche y las estrellas y la luna estaban reflejados en el agua de aque lago, ella se sintió en paz, no habían muchas personas ahí, por lo que se encontraba con la libertad de desatar todo lo el barullo de emociones y sentimientos on fin en su ser.

Tomó aire y gritó: ¡INUYASHA! ¡TE AMO!

"Todavía tengo tu nombre en mi cuaderno,  
para que sepas que yo aún te estoy queriendo,  
Todavía llevo tu nombre en mi cuaderno,  
para que sepas que yo aún estoy sufriendo"  
_

De vuelta en Japón...

Inuyasha estaba en el restaurante con Miroku platicando sobre el sinfin de locuras que podría hacer para recuperar a Kagome y decirle que las babosadas que había dicho Kikyo eran mentira, pero sintió que el latir de su corazón se volvió más fuerte.

\- Inuyasha, entiende, si ella no te quiere ver, deberías de dejarla en paz porque...

\- Miroku, ¡Cállate la maldita boca! - dijo mientras se tocaba el pecho, en el lugar donde estaba su acelerado corazón - Necesito un pasaje para Estados Unidos, ¡Ya!

\- Right now? - le reprochó. Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku y Sango, tenían la costumbre de hablar en inglés de vez en cuando, ellos lo llamaban "Espanglish"

\- Si, ahora! - dijo con unos ojos de furia - ella me necesita, lo presiento

\- ¿Pero que harás cuando llegues allá?

\- Se me ocurrirá en el camino - dijo con determinación

\- Yo iré contigo, necesito ver a mi Sanguito

\- Bien, ire al depa a empacar as cosas ¿OK?

\- Ok, los conseguiré lo más rápido posible...

* * *

Sigo o no sigo? díganmelo con un review, sí?, porfavor

T_T

BYE

By: valeaome


	3. Chapter 1-3

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, y las estrofas de la canción que aparecen aquí le pertenecen a el cantante Makano y bueno lo cantó con dos chicas, Monica y Josenith, pero prefiero cuando la canta con Monica, bueno ahora que les e dejado las cosas claras.**_

_**ME ENCAAAAAAAANTAN SUS REVIEWS! GRACIIAS! :3 Estoy con más animo por eso les traje este capitulo **_

_**Disfrutenlo!**_

_**¡A LEER!  
**_

* * *

**_TU NOMBRE EN MI CUADERNO  
_**

* * *

**Cap 3**

\- Familiares de la Señorita Higurashi? - pregunta una enfermera

\- Yo vengo con ella - mencionó Sango levantándose del asiento en donde se encontraba, estaba preocupada, su mejor amiga casi se muere y ella celebrando, debió estar con ella cuando más lo necesitaba. Sabía muy bien que extrañaba a Inuyasha tanto como ella extrañaba a Miroku, solo que no pasó lo mismo que ella, así que no podía jusgarla por el dolor que sentía para hacer lo que hiso...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Después de su ferviente grito, corrió con dirección a su departamento, no lo podía evitar, trataba de demostrar al mundo entero que nunca podía dejar de amarlo, pero después de haber leído su preciado cuaderno, se dió cuenta que le dio un giro inesperado a su vida, se olvido de que su vida sin él no valía nada, que tomó una vuelta equivocada tratando de dejár atrás todo ese amor que ella sentía, quería salvarse del sufrimiento, no entendía si él jugó solo con ella o lo que decía en su SLAM era verdad, ¿que haría?, ¿creerle a su corazón y mente que aún estaban al lado de Inuyasha? o ¿hacerle caso a Kikyo y a su familia?  
Entró a su departamento aún con lágrimas en los ojos, gritar la había ayudado solo un poco, pero no lo suficiente, se olvidó hasta de cerrar su puerta y con manos temblorosas cogió el celular que había dejado en la mesa de centro en su pequeña sala y marcó un númer conocido.

\- Aló?

\- Alo, Sango, ya no puedo más, lo necesito mucho! - dijo Kagome mientras que las lágrimas brotaban a medida que los segundos pasaban.

\- No hagas algo estúpido Kagome, tu amor por él yo se que es muy fuerte pero...

\- Pero nada Sango! Me quiero morir! - replicó, de hecho ella no pensaba con coherencia, estaba movida por el dolor de su corazón.

\- No! Kagome! Escúchame, estaré ahí en un momento, por favor, no hagas estupideces, tu lo superaras, lo superaremos juntas! - dijo Sango, aún en la otra línea se podía oír los sollozos que emitía.

_"Lo que te está pasando a ti,_  
_ también me pasó a mi,_  
_ tu debes de seguir,_  
_ no te vas a morir,_  
_ si no yo no estuviera hoy aqui _  
_ cantando junto a ti, baby"_

\- Sango, lo siento, no puedo más, no creo que vuelva a ver la luz del sol después de hoy, así que adiós, solo te llamaba para eso.

\- Kagome, espera no... - Kagome cortó

Sango rápidamente agarró las llaves de su Porshe plateado y salió de su pent house a una velocidad inimaginable, no podía creerlo, su amiga antes de que llegara Inuyasha, era muy feliz, tanto, que un día llegó a envidiar lo que ella tenía, pero luego se arrepintió, una buena amiga nunca hacía eso, se negaba a creer que su felicidad se veía opacada por las mentiras de su fría y detestable hermana, si, exactamente, ella sabía la verdad, Inuyasha nunca la traicionó, nunca jugó con sus sentimientos, nunca fue "el plato de segunda mesa" como la había llamado esa arpía antes de partir, paró de una forma brusca al lado del edificio donde vivía Kagome, se bajó y corrió rápidamente hacia la puerta de Kagome, no subió por el ascensor, estaba muy nerviosa como para esperar a que este bajara y subía mientras ella esperaba, así que subió por las escaleras hasta The room 408, floor 4, encontrándose con la horrible escena, Kagome tirada en el piso en un charco de sangre algo considerable que rodeaba su muñeca y al lado un paquetito de Gillete.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.- Fin del Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

\- Señorita, si quiere puede pasar a ver a la señora Higurashi - menciona la enfermera al ver que la señorita mantenía su mirada en un punto fijo

\- Eh? - se dio cuenta que la enfermera le hablaba - si, si, ahora voy

La enfermera casi se iba, hasta que reaccionó ante sus palabras

\- Disculpe, pero porque le dijo señora a mi amiga? - preguntó, era algo curioso porque no estaba casada como para que usaran ese apelativo con ella

\- ¿Qué no lo sabía? - vio que la señorita de cabello marrón negaba, así que decidió darle la noticia - la señorita Higurashi esta embarazada

Sango se quedó con la boca abierta, no lo podía creer, la enfermera se retiró y ella fue a paso lento a su habitación, aún no lo podía creer, Kagome...e...Inuyasha habían..., seguía sin poder creérselo su amiga tan recatada que cada vez que hablaban sobre el tema de sexualidad, ella se sonrojaba por la vergüenza de no saber actuar ante preguntas que ella consideraba indebidas. Entró. y observó ensimismada a su amiga acostada con máquinas a los lados y con un tubo con suero que colgaba de su antebrazo.

_"Escucha lo que te digo,_  
_ el también quiere estar contigo,_  
_ tristemente asi es el destino,_  
_ el dolor se te pasará"_

Sango la observó un momento, sentándose en una de las sillas que se encontraban alrededor de la cama donde yacía su amiga, la cuál despertó después de 10 minutos, visualizando lo que parecía un cuarto color blanco, al principio pensó que estaba en su dormitorio, pero se fijó de que su escritorio no estaba y que que en vez de cortinas, habían persianas en las ventanas.

\- Calmate Kagome, estoy aquí - avisa Sango al ver a Kagome con ojeras en los ojos, producto de la gran marea de llantos que tuvo el día anterior.

\- ¿Qué me pasó Sango? - pregunta, no había recordado nada de ayer, al parecer perdió la consciencia un minuto después de hablar con Sango por teléfono, al parecer no era ella misma cuando pretendía suicidarse.

\- Kagome, no debiste intentar matarte, la verdad... - dudó si decirle sobre su hijo o no...pero al final se lo tenía que decir - ¡Tienes que preocuparte por la salud de ambos!, los ibas a matar a los dos.

\- ¿Dos? - no entendía, quería que su amiga hablara sin rodeos.

\- Kagome, no se si...por sea caso, has estado con vómitos y un ligero desorden alimenticio?

\- Ahora que lo dices...mmm...si...últimamente cuando como comida chatarra me da asco, a excepción del chocolate y el helado que me dan ganas de comerlo a todas horas, y a veces me dan unos pequeños antojitos que... - Kagome se escucha a si misma en su mente, mira a Sango y ella mueve su cabeza afirmativamente - Sango...yo...yo...¿Estoy...embarazada? - pregunta tragando saliva con dificultad

\- Bueno...eso me dijo una de las enfermeras que te atendieron - dijo Sango tomándola de las manos - Kagome, dime, ¿cuándo paso eso?

\- Sango no me hagas decirtelo, sabes que odio hablar de esas cosas - dijo sonrojada, apenas se le podía comparar con un tomate maduro, al cuál ella le ganaría

\- Hay Kagome, tu nunca cambiarás - dijo ella acercándose un poco más a Kagome con la silla en la que se encontraba - solo quiero que me digas ¿Cuándo fue?

\- Bueno pues...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-. Flash Back .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Una pareja se veía a escondidas en una fiesta, en la fiesta del 23 cumpleaños de la joven Kikyo, ella realizaba una pijama party con todas sus amigas, sus padres alentaron a Kagome a que se les uniera, pero ella respondio negativamente, aún así sus padres la obligaron, mientras que ellos salían a una cena con unos inversionistas franceses.

Sus padres se enteraron de que ella salía con Inuyasha, una año después de que se conocieron en las que Inuyasha la recogía del colegio y Kagome lo recibía con una gran sonrisa para irse a tomar un helado o ir al cine o bien a comer un poco y una semana antes de que ella viajara a Estado Unidos, ¿Cómo se enteraron?pues su querida hermana se los dijo, cegada por los celos, ella les exigió que lo quería a él y que era mayor para Kagome.

Al saber de la edad de Inuyasha, el señor Higurashi lo citó en su despacho un día en el que ambas hermanas tenían clases, le dijeron que dejara de ver a su hija menor y que pretendiera a la mayor, que estaba a su altura y que Kagome aún era muy niña para él, a lo que él les respondió:

\- _No señores, yo amo a Kagome, ella es mi todo, no entiendo porque la quieren alejar de mí, no le e hecho ningún daño, y a Kikyo, sepan que no siento nada por ella, así que no traten de hacerme cambiar de parecer._

\- _Joven Inuyasha_ \- dijo la señora Higurashi - _mi hija Kagome es una niña de 17 años, no ha madurado sigue pensando en cursilerías como que el amor es eterno y nunca se rompe._

-_ Así es, mi esposa tiene razón, usted debería de pretender a nuestra distinguida hija Kikyo, ella es mucho más bonita y claro tiene un muy notable coeficiente intelectual y ..._ \- Inuyasha los interrumpe.

_\- Lo siento señores, no daré mi brazo a torcer, seguiré pretendiendo a Kagome aunque ustedes no quieran por que yo LA AMO - dijo el ojidorado para irse caminando, con la frente alta, tal y como entró, jurándose a sí mismo que nunca la abandonaría._

Al enterarse de ello, no pudo más que premiarlo con un beso y otra cita en el restaurante favorito del chico: "Ramen's house"

Aquella aburrida noche de cumpleaños de su "querida" hermana, Kagome se fue a a su cuarto a dormir mientras que Kikyo y sus amigas se preparaban para su pijama party, pero lo que en realidad iban a hacer es irse a una discoteca y luego volver, para dejar sola a Kagome.

Ella tan tranquila, reposaba en su cama rosada con toques blancos y una sábana blanca con un dibujo de leoncito, pero eso le gustaba a ella, siempre creía que los adultos tienen un niño dentro, estaba soñando que su príncipe azul, con ojos dorados, la venía a rescatar de un castillo encantado, estaba tan feliz, su corazón saltaba de gozo cada vez que estaba cerca de él, cuando la abrazaba o bien le daba un beso en la mejilla o boca.

Él le había pedido ser su novia un mes después de que se conocieron...

-_ ¿Qué tienes en mente para hoy?_ \- pregunta Kagome al maravilloso y complaciente chico que se encontraba a su lado, recién había salido del colegio, pero así eran todos los días, él la recogía y ella iba con él a hacer lo que SU ojidorado tenía planeado

\- _Mmm... ¿qué te parece ir a escalar un muro? _\- dijo él, como si no fuera suficiente haberla llevado de paseo en globo aerostático

\- _¿Escalar?_

\- _Si, ven, vamos en mi carro, e...esta bien_ \- tartamudea, no sabe si ir o no, tenía un exámen mañana, pero que importaba, de todas maneras era comunicación, si hubiera sido matemática, ufff, hubiera estado más perdida que un gato en una manada de perros (aut: Ehh? .)

Ambos se fueron rumbo "Los muros de Fushin", un nuevo sitio que se inauguró la semana pasada para los amantes del deporte de escalar

\- _¿Trajiste tu ropa de deporte pequeña?_

\- _Claro, sabes que siempre la traigo._

\- _Bien, porque vamos a escalar juntos y no me ganarás._

\- _Claro que si_

\- _Que no_ \- le da la negativa el chico

\- _Que si_

\- _Esta bien pequeña, pero apresurate o te perderas tu sorpresa_ \- dice él, todo un misterio

\- _¿Sorpresa?_ \- dijo ella con un toque de desinterés, pero ¿a quién quería engañar?, claro que le interesaba, Inuyasha la llevaba a hermosos lugares y pocas veces le regalaba cosas, una vez, puso un collar de rubíes dentro de una canasta de picnic.

* * *

Amo sus reviews, me han hecho adicta no solo aquí, si no

en el fic de Envueltos en secretos y el Nerd, a los que

quieren que actualize Noche de juegos, falta poquito y va a llegar

con una graaaaan sorpresa :3

BYE

By: valeaome


	4. Chapter 1-4

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, y las estrofas de la canción que aparecen aquí le pertenecen a el cantante Makano y bueno lo cantó con dos chicas, Monica y Josenith, pero prefiero cuando la canta con Monica, bueno ahora que les e dejado las cosas claras.**_

_**Otra vez sin reviews :/, bueno, volví con otro episodio, pero ADVERTENCIA, este capítulo esta escrito con contenido lime lemon... así que problemas psicológicos y traumas, cualquier cosa no me echen la culpa, yo se los dije...**_

_**Disfrutenlo!**_

_**¡A LEER!  
**_

* * *

**_TU NOMBRE EN MI CUADERNO  
_**

* * *

**Cap 4**

\- _¿Sorpresa?_ \- dijo ella con un toque de desinterés, pero ¿a quién quería engañar?, claro que le interesaba, Inuyasha la llevaba a hermosos lugares y pocas veces le regalaba cosas, una ves, puso un collar de rubíes dentro de una canasta de picnic.

\- _Tu solo sube pequeña_ \- le dijo él mientras le coloca el el arnés.

\- _Bueno..._ \- dudaba en subir, pero aún así lo hizo, subía piedra por piedra, hasta que pudo vislumbrar una pequeña carta que caía desde un hilo en la cima del gran y ancho muro de escalar - _¡Oye Inuyasha!, ¿Qué es esto?_ \- dijo mirando abajo, pero el chico ya no se encontraba ahí.

"¿Dónde se habrá metido? y ¿qué es esto?, pero...para que arruinar la sorpresa" pensó la azabache agarrando la nota, y la abrió:

**Para la chica más hermosa que una vez conocí:**

**Tengo un secreto que decirte, pero primero, grita mi nombre pequeña...**

\- _INUYASHA!_ \- gritó haciéndole caso al papel que sostenía en sus manos, y de repente cayó otro papel que se sostenía de otro hilo, ¿cómo rayos podían caer hilos despedidos del techo?. Atrapó la nueva carta en sus manos y la abrió:

**Eres una niña muy obediente, tanto que si te digo que bajes en este**

**mismo instante lo harías por mí, ¿verdad?**

Soltó una risita, vaya que él la conocía muy bien, ella no se podría resistir a nada de lo que él le pida.

Tocó el suelo, cuando escuchó música, ella aún mantenía los ojos en el muro para escalar y sintió que alguien cantaba a sus espaldas. Oh por Kami!, se volteó con absoluta rapidez, ¡Inuyasha le estaba cantando! ¡Con mariachis! Le cantó una hermosa canción de amor, aún viviendo en Japón, ella algunas veces escuchaba canciones de otros países, bien sean de Europa o América, eso no le importaba ella creía en la paz, en la unión, en que algún día todos los países del mundo se unificaran y no hubiera más guerra en el planeta, ¡oh ilusiones de niña!

\- _Mi pequeña Kagome_ \- dijo Inuyasha tomándola de las manos al terminar la canción, el viejo Mioga, administrador del lugar cerró antes de tiempo, le dio el gusto a su buen amigo Inuyasha para aprovechar una ocasión con su futura novia, ESPEREN! ¿NOVIA? - _Kagome, hice todo esto con un solo fin_ \- se volteó y gritó - _¡MIOGA ARRÓJALA!_

Y en la entrada, la cuál eran un par de grandes puertas de cristal, apareció un gran cartel con un mensaje:

**Si, eres una niña frente a todos, pero para mí,**

**eres toda una mujer que se merece todo lo**

**mejor que un hombre le puede brindar,**

**KAGOME HIGURASHI, ¿QUIÉRES SER MI NOVIA?**

Ese mensaje estaba acompañado de varias fotos de él y ella juntos a todos los lugares a los que fueron de paseo.

Yo no puedo sacarlo de mi mente  
[claro que puedes...]  
Yo no puedo olvidarme de su amor  
[si lo puedes hacer...]

En seguida, Inuyasha se volteó y se sorprendió al encontrar a su querida Kagome presionando sus labios en un dulce, apasionado y -por el momento- eterno beso.

Efectivamente ella adoró esos grator recuerdos. Se iba a quedar dormida con una gran sonrisa, cuando sintió un bulto detrás de ella que se acomodaba -y sorprendentemente se amoldaba- a su cuerpo, quería gritar, pero de aquel bulto salió una mano el cuál le tapo la boca.

\- Shhh pequeña, soy yo - dijo aquel "extraño".

\- Inuyasha ¿qué haces aquí? - lo reconoció al momento en que empezó a hablar, su tono de voz tan varonil era inconfundible.

\- Pues ¿qué crees? - la miró a sus ojos chocolate esperando a que ella entendiera - vine a pasa un rato con mi novia aprovechando de que sus aborrecibles padres salieron.

\- ¡Oye! - reclamó ella voltéandose y golpeándolo levemente en el hombro a modo de broma.

\- Lo siento, pero son aborrecibles, acéptalo - dijo él mientras se sentaba encima de la cama con la famosa pose de "buda", y la vio allí, echada, tan frágil que.. que..., tal parece que pasar mucho tiempo con Miroku lo estaba afectando, ¿En qué estaba pensando? ella es su niña hermosa, la que aún creía en el país de las maravillas, no podía corromperla de esa manera.

\- No, te iba a decir que olvidaste agregar que eran odiados y ¡OYE!, DEJA DE VERME ASÍ - dijo ella, muchas veces había visto esa mirada en él, sus ojos dorados brillantes con un toque rojo, eso indicaba algo que ella muy bien sabía: LUJURIA. Otras veces lo había visto con esa miradita no sólo a él cuando ella iba a la piscina y se ponía un bikini de dos piezas, si no también por que era la que Miroku le daba a Sango cada vez que quería tocar donde no debía.

\- ¿De verte como? - dijo él mientras se inclinaba hacia ella y le empezó a hablar en el oído - Nunca te podría ver de una forma rara.

\- I-Inuyasha... - ella se sentía estremecer, el aliento de su querido novio en su oreja izquierda y los leves mordiscos que le daba en el lóbulo de este, se estaba incendiando y jugar con fuego era malo, más cuando Inuyasha empezó a bajar de su oreja a su cuello con besos que la llevaban al mismísimo infierno, ¡Al diablo el príncipe azul! ¡Al diablo el castillo encantado en el que quería vivir! Tenía todo lo que quería era estar con su ojidorado, con Inuyasha.

SU Inuyasha.

El chico empezó a abrir los botones que se encontraban al frente de el camisón blanco con un osito por dibujo que ella utilizaba.

Él estaba luchando con su razón y su cuerpo, uno le decía que parara, que ella debía conservar su virginidad, el otro le decía que lo dejara hacer lo que quisiera con el cuerpo de su amada novia.

Ella empezaba a suspirar, no sabía como actuar ante tal situación, pero sentía como si lo hubiera esperado toda su vida.

\- Inu-Inuyasha - suspiró la chica al sentir como Inuyasha le besaba la piel que había quedado desnuda después de que este le hubiera quitado el camisón ¡Oh Kami! ¿Dónde había aprendido a tocar a una chica de esa manera? tan...tan...excitante...ella sabía que su infancia desaparecería después de esa noche, No más unicornios, no más tierra de la ilusión, no más muñecas, a partir de ahora, sería una adolescente, una mujer con todo el derecho de la palabra.

Él estaba concentrado en besar y succionar aquellos pechos, no tan grandes ni tan pequeños, mas bien, perfectos para él, pero sintió las manos de Kagome colarse con un leve temblor por su camisa a cuadros color azul y blanco, le habría torpemente los botones, algo que le pareció tierno, estaba dispuesta a entregarse a él con tal de demostrarle su amor.

* * *

Les gusto? Continuo?No? Si? díganmelo con un review, ok? :3

BYE

By: valeaome


	5. Chapter 1-5

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, y las estrofas de la canción que aparecen aquí le pertenecen a el cantante Makano y bueno lo cantó con dos chicas, Monica y Josenith, pero prefiero cuando la canta con Monica, bueno ahora que les e dejado las cosas claras.**_

_**ADVERTENCIA, este capítulo esta escrito con contenido lime lemon... chicos y chicas de todas las edades, si no les gusta, entiendan que es mi primer lemon... ¡Ya no soy virgen escribiendo lemon! ¡Oh yeah! xD**_

_**¡Disfrutenlo!**_

_**¡A LEER!  
**_

* * *

**_TU NOMBRE EN MI CUADERNO  
_**

* * *

**_Cap 5_**

_\- E-espera Inuyasha… - _trató de frenarlo, de un momento a otro sus pensamientos fueron otros como… ¿Qué pasaría si mis padres nos encuentran haciendo…? o, ¿Qué tal si lo encuentran en mi cama?, o aun peor, ¿Qué pasaría si Kikyo los encuentra?_ – creo…creo que estamos haciendo mal._

_\- Tranquila pequeña, nos amamos, y si decides parar, créeme que lo haré aun cuando me cueste hacerlo – _dijo decidido, estaba dispuesto a cumplir con su palabra, el único problema era el pequeño amigo en la parte baja de él, ese amigo sediento del cuerpo de su amada novia.

_\- No... continúa – _tenía sus propias dudas, pero sí, quería que continúe, quería que todas aquellas preguntas se fueran al demonio y la dejaran disfrutar.

Ambos estaban excitados y a medio vestir, él solo con sus jeans azules y ella solo con las bragas. Él, para continuar, le empezó a dar besos apasionados, bajando suavemente por su níveo cuello, cada vez que ella daba aunque sea el más mínimo gemido, él descendía más, estaba en el inicio del valle de sus pechos. Siguió bajando, dándole cortos besos en su ombligo, siguiendo con su trayectoria hacia la parte inferior de ella.

_\- Quisiera saborearte más que nada en este momento_ – susurró él, volviendo a su oreja, mordiéndole el lóbulo con sensualidad, bajó sus manos por la espalda desnuda de ella y fue descendiendo hasta tocar su firme y redondeado trasero, levantándolo, haciendo que su parte delantera chocara con el bulto en los pantalones de Inuyasha, quien ahogó un gemido – _pero ya habrá tiempo para eso._

Ciertamente Kagome no quería que sea delicado, al menos en ese momento. Se encontraba igual o más excitada que él, retorciéndose con cada palabra, con cada acción de su oji-dorado. Estaba desesperada por que continuara, pero de un momento a otro él se levantó, no para alejarse de ella, si no, para quitarse los jeans y el bóxer de un solo tirón, viendo, así, su gran…gran… miembro, erguido y listo para la acción...

¡Joder! ¿Así eran?... Oh bueno... Era el primero que ella veía, así que sí, debían ser así.

Los libros de anatomía se quedaban cortos.

La visión hizo que ella se mordiera el labio inferior.

Inuyasha se dio cuenta de esto y se subió encima de ella colocándose en su estrecha entrada.

¿En qué momento le había quitado las bragas?... debió ser cuando ella se quedó pensando en su...

Sin que ella se lo esperara, él la embistió rápidamente, luego de estar dentro de ella, la miró a los ojos y vio que unas silenciosas lágrimas se asomaban.

Le susurró palabras de amor al oído y se fue moviendo poco a poco, sin perder en ningún momento la expresión de dolor en su cara. Sabía que se le iba a pasar. Hasta que notó sus facciones más relajadas... No... no era porque había tenido relaciones con una virgen antes... era por culpa de sus estúpidos amigos y sus estúpidas ganas de presumir de sus relaciones.

¡Pero ahora a quién le importaba eso!

A medida que él seguía embistiendo, cada vez aumentando más la velocidad, ambos empezaban a gemir y a gritar, disfrutando de todo lo que se podían dar esa noche. Sabían que no podía haber otra igual.

¿Echarle la culpa a alguien de que no puedan disfrutar de su libertad de su amor? Sí, a los padres de ella. A pesar de que ambos eran de la misma clase –económicamente hablando– ellos no lo toleraban, ¿Por qué? , su consentida hija Kikyo quería estar con él, pero él no la amaba, era demasiado orgullosa, a parte solo le importaba el dinero, en cambio Kagome, era muy distinta a ella –no físicamente hablando–, era mucha mejor persona, más gentil, más inocente.

Poco a poco a iban llegando juntos al climax. Él la llenó con su semilla y ella se sentía relajada, como si hubiera subido hasta las estrellas de un sólo golpe y luego se hubiera quedado ahí suspendida por unos segundos.

Para ser su primera vez no había sido tan malo.

Él se acomodó de espaldasde mobiendo a Kagome para dejarla encima, apoyando su cabeza en su fornido pecho.

_\- Creo…creo que deberías irte antes de que alguien llegue _– habló ella, una vez que su respiración entrecortada se normalizó - _ No quiero que me prohíban estar contigo, más de lo que lo hacen ahora._

_\- Todavía tenemos tiempo para dormir un poco, ¿si pequeña?_ – le respondió Inuyasha, dándole un beso en la parte superior de su cabello azabache.

_\- E-está bien… Te amo – _confesó, aunque no era secreto lo mucho que se amaban

_\- Yo también te amo – _le dio otro beso apasionado en la boca, claro, no tanto, si no, no iba a parar de hacerla suya por el resto de la noche, pero su familia regresaría, así que solo debería estar allí el tiempo necesario para que ella se duerma y se quede soñando con él.

**_.-.-.-.-.-.- Fin del Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

\- Y después de eso, me desperté en la mañana y Kikyo estaba sentada a mi lado, se dio cuenta de que había estado con alguien, de…de…que tuve mi primera vez ese día… - confesó Kagome con un poco de pesadez

\- ¿Cómo se enteró? – preguntó una perpleja Sango, ¿Kikyo era bruja o qué?

\- Bueno, debí de haberme acordado, primero, de que estaba desnuda, y segundo, de que cuando me levanté, ella notó la mancha de sangre en la sábana – dijo ella sintiendo tristeza, en esos momentos no era bueno acordarse de su traidora hermana.

\- Kagome, tengo que avisarle a Inuyasha sobre esto – avisa la oji-marrón.

\- No lo sé Sango, aun no lo eh perdonado y en estos momentos – empezó a gimotear – es cuando… cuando no quisiera que me vea de esta manera.

\- Pero él es el padre Kagome – puso una mano encima de la de su amiga – se tiene que enterar, tu explicación es incoherente, además, es mejor que se entere por ti, que por otra persona, ¿no lo crees?

\- Ya dije que no, no estoy lista para enfrentarlo, para volver a escuchar sus razones y … - se tuvo que callar, una enfermera ingresó.

\- Disculpe señorita, tengo que suministrarle la medicina a la paciente – alegó ante su interrupción.

\- No se preocupe, yo ya me iba – respondió Sango. Se levantó y sin soltar de la mano a Kagome le dijo – No me voy a separar de ti Kag, yo voy a estar aquí para apoyarte, soy tu mejor amiga y haría todo con tal de que te sientas bien.

\- Gracias Sango – respondió Kagome

Sango caminó hacia el umbral de la puerta, miró a su amiga en la cama y pensó: _"Haría todo… como avisarle a Inuyasha de tu estado, sé que la estás pasando mal, pero, a puesto a que esta vez él sí tiene una buena razón para que le creas, ya lo verás"._

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.- En el aeropuerto -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

\- Pasajeros provenientes de Japón a Estados Unidos, sean bienvenidos, gracias por volar en Enterprises Airline y visiten todos los lugares de su interés – decían una señorita a través del altavoz.

Llegaron a Estados Unidos, ya era hora, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no sea Kagome, en verla, en abrazarla y besarla, pero primero arreglar todas las cosas con ella.

\- ¿No te parece genial este país Inuyasha? Lindas chicas, discotecas, tragos, un país literalmente libertino – habló Miroku, pero al ver que su amigo no le respondió, insistió – ey… Ey… EY!... Inuyasha!, ¿me estás escuchando?

\- En absoluto, de hecho… - suena el celular del ojidorado

°¬°¬°¬°¬ Conversación telefónica ¬°¬°¬°¬°

\- Aló?

\- Aló, Inuyasha? – preguntó Sango.

\- ¿Qué pasa Sango?, se te oye muy preocupada – era verdad, pero si ella le hablaba de esa manera, solo era por una razón.

\- Es Kagome – dice rápidamente.

\- ¿Qué tiene ella?, Anda dímelo – gritó.

\- Está en el hospital general de Nueva York – respondió con la misma rapidez

\- ¿Tienes la dirección? – preguntó asustado por lo que le haya sucedido a su pequeña

\- No, tienen que viajar rápidamente hasta aquí y…

\- Tranquila, ya estoy en el aeropuerto – Quería ver su cara en ese momento cuando le diga que está con Miroku, que por cierto estaba recogiendo las maletas de ambos

\- Bien, pídele a alguien instrucciones sobre cómo llegar, aquí te espero – dijo ella.

\- Querrás decir "nos esperas"… - contestó, esperando que se lleve una gran sorpresa

\- ¿Eh? – ciertamente Sango estaba confundida

\- Te lo voy a decir pero no me grites, ¿de acuerdo? – sí, porque si no, tendrían que ponerle uno de esos aparatos para los viejitos que no escuchan bien…en otras palabras, lo dejaría sordo

\- Está bien – respondió con emoción

\- Vine con Miroku – se alejó un poco del aparato telefónico y esperó

\- KIA! – gritó con ganas, lo bueno era que estaba afuera del hospital, porque si no, pobres los enfermos

\- Sango! – le reclamó – te dije que no gritaras

\- Bien…bien… lo siento… es que estoy ansiosa por verlo – dijo en un tono bajo observando a las personas que estaban alrededor suyo y que la creían loca

\- Ehh…si…él también… - dijo él con algo de sarcasmo, que claro, Sango no notó, y fue porque Miroku estaba que coqueteaba con la chica de recepción – adiós

\- Bye – _" Estoy segura que las cosas si se van a arreglar esta vez"_ pensó ella muy confiada, a la vez que colgaba

°¬°¬°¬°¬ Fin de la Conversación telefónica ¬°¬°¬°¬°

\- Hey! Miroku! – le hizo señas para que regresara con él

\- ¿Qué pasó amigo? – preguntó él de lo más normal

\- Pues que le preocupas a Sango y tú flirteando con otras…pobresita – dijo dándole unos golpecitos a Miroku en los hombros – pero bueno, allá ella, además me llamó para decirme que Kagome está en un hospital

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Ni idea, pero espero que no sea nada grave - - tendremos que preguntarle a alguien

\- No… te preocupes, en eso me encargo yo – dijo caminando de nuevo a la señorita de recepción

_"Ah este mujeriego nunca va a parar… bueno… por lo menos esta vez traerá algo bueno lo de las perversiones de Miroku… No sabes cuánto ansío verte"_

\- Listo Inuyasha, tóma, aquí está la dirección del hospital – dijo Miroku entregándole el papel

\- Rachel 9856… oye torpe, este es su teléfono – le reclamó

\- Ups! Lo siento, esa parte es para mí – tomó el papel y le dio vuelta – aquí está amigo

\- Pobre Sango, cada minuto la compadezco más – dijo leyendo cada detalle – bueno, vamos

Inmediatamente salieron cada uno con sus maletas Adidas color azul el de Inuyasha y color verde oscuro el de Miroku, y tomaron un taxi, rumbo al lugar que le indicó Sango.

Mientras tanto…

A Kagome la trasladaron de habitación, solo era –literalmente- un estorbo en la sala de emergencias, necesitaban espacio para otros enfermos, aunque el problema no era que estaba embarazada de solo algunas semanas, el problema era el corte en sus manos, eran profundas, por lo que tenía que quedarse –por lo menos– día y medio en el hospital para que no hiciera nada y no se le abriera el corte de sus muñecas, además tenía que restablecerse de la cantidad de sangre que perdió en su departamento

\- Enfermera, dígame, ¿mi amiga está afuera? – le preguntó Kagome a la señorita que estaba sacando un par de pastillas de un frasquito para dárselas con el agua que se encontraba en un vaso al lado del buró

\- No señora, hace un rato salió con celular en mano – respondió esta, dándole las vitaminas

\- ¿Me haría un pequeño favor? – preguntó Kagome

\- Usted manda señora Higurashi – respondió la enfermera

\- Si viene un joven de cabello largo, plateado y ojos dorados, por favor, no lo deje pasar, si es necesario llame a seguridad cuando intente entrar en esta habitación, ¿si?

\- No lo sé, el doctor dijo que usted podía recibir visitas – excusó la joven

\- No se preocupe, además, si el doctor llega y pregunta por qué no lo deja pasar, dígale que son órdenes mías, que no deseo verlo, que si él entra mi estado será peor – la intentó convencer

\- No lo sé, después de todo sus problemas no se deberían de inmiscuir con mi trabajo

\- Por favor, te lo pido de paciente a enfermera, ¿Sí?, Andale… por favor

\- Bueno – suspira – este será un caso especial, que conste que solo lo hago por usted

\- Muchas gracias…mmm… ¿cuál es tu nombre?

\- Ayame, señora, mi nombre es Ayame Merions

\- No me digas señora, me haces ver vieja, y aun no estoy casada – le sonrió – ve a vigilar

Ayame asiente y se va, en ese mismo momento, Inuyasha aparece

\- Enfermera, ¿ha visto a la señorita Kagome Higurashi?

\- ¿Por qué la busca? – pregunta, sabía que no debería interesarle, pero el insistir de la joven embarazada se debe a algo grave y ella quisiera saberlo, al menos como su nueva amiga

\- Soy el padre del bebé que está esperando – responde, dejándola callada

\- No puedo dejarlo entrar – responde _"Con que por eso la señorita Higurashi no lo quiere ver… pero esa no es una razón en específico… esto es muy confuso"_

* * *

Les gusto? Continuo?No? Si? díganmelo con un review, ok? :3

BYE

By: valeaome


	6. Chapter 1-6

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, y las estrofas de la canción que aparecen aquí le pertenecen a el cantante Makano y bueno lo cantó con dos chicas, Monica y Josenith, pero prefiero cuando la canta con Monica, bueno ahora que les e dejado las cosas claras.**_

_**Les agradezco a todos sus reviews... Los adoro! :3**_

_**Disfrutenlo!**_

_**¡A LEER!  
**_

* * *

**_TU NOMBRE EN MI CUADERNO  
_**

* * *

**_Cap. 6 _**

\- No puedo dejarlo entrar – responde _"Con que por eso la señorita Higurashi no lo quiere ver… pero esa no es una razón en específico… esto es muy confuso"_

\- Tendrá que hacerlo o la acuso con sus superiores – amenazó el oji-dorado

\- Haga lo que haga no me hará cambiar de opinión, la señora Higurashi no quiere ver a nadie y me dio indicaciones de que no dejara pasar a un sujeto con sus mismos rasgos físicos – avisó la joven enfermera, pero se dio cuenta tardíamente de que se le escapó aquel "_señora"_ que no debía mencionar

\- Ella no está casada ¿Por qué llamarla con formalidades? Eso nunca le gustó a ella – preguntó

\- Inuyasha, ven un momento – habla Sango quien se mantenía atrás con Miroku, explicándole lo sucedido. Ante esto el muy pervertido pone una mirada de _"Yo no era el único pervertido después de todo"_, que puso muy confuso al peli-plateado

\- Espera Sango, quiero ver a Kagome – dijo una vez más, mirando a la enfermera queriendo intimidarla, cosa que era muy difícil, ya que ella parecía tener voluntad de hierro.

\- Inuyasha, trae tu maldito trasero aquí o si no ya verás – susurró Sango. Quería gritarle, pero era suficiente que en la calle le hubieran visto con cara de loca por haber levantado la voz mientras estaba al teléfono.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – dijo fastidiado, al ver como la peli-roja enfermera volvía a la habitación en la que seguramente se encontraba Kagome

\- Tenemos que ir a su departamento un momento – al ver como sus facciones de fastidio cambiaban a una de protesta ella siguió – si no te calmas, te aseguro que no te diré nada de lo que le está pasando a Kagome.

Inuyasha solo se limitó a asentir. Miroku estaba confundido, ¿Ir a el depa de Kagome?, ¿Sango no le podía contar de una vez lo que le pasó y ya?

Al parecer no, se dio cuenta de esto cuando lo empezó a arrastrar hasta la salida para llevarlos en su hermoso auto plateado, los tres subieron.

Nunca debieron de dejar que Miroku le enseñara a conducir. Él conducía como si la policía lo estuviera persiguiendo y le compartió sus _secretos detrás del volante_ a Sango. Parecía una maniática loca manejando.

Pero esta vez tenía motivos, y si Inuyasha no lo sabía, entonces… todo su esfuerzo por que se reconciliaran se iría al tacho

Subieron por las escaleras hasta la habitación 408, a Inuyasha se le había hecho gracioso ese número… ¿Por qué?... simplemente porque albergaba algo mágico entre ellos… 4 era el número de hijos que ellos querían tener, 0 era el número de infidelidades que por ese tiempo se prometieron, y 8, bueno, era el número de la suerte de ambos… ¿Por qué?... pues, ellos se conocieron un 8 de Abril, él le pidió estar juntos un 8 de Agosto y así sucesivamente… todas las fechas especiales para ellos sucedía un día 8.

Sango entró, abriendo con la copia de la llave original que Kagome le entregó al llegar a Nueva York, para que ella no se molestara en tocar. Miroku la siguió y se quedó impresionado al ver el interior, Inuyasha aún pensaba en aquel número… 408… le recordaba otra cosa más, pero no podía esclarecer sus memorias.

Miroku le dio un codazo despertándolo de su ensoñación.

Inmediatamente sintió un escalofrío al ver una gran mancha de sangre en la alfombra verde oliva de la sala.

\- ¿Qué pasó aquí? – preguntó con algo de timidez

Miroku vio que a su novia se le hacía difícil hablar, así que la abrazó hasta que ella se sintió capaz de poder contarle lo sucedido.

\- Bueno… - suspiró – esto pasó un después de mi cumpleaños… Ella estaba en la fiesta conmigo, pero yo había notado algo raro en ella, hacía caras raras al ver gaseosa y alguna que otra bebida, como si no la tolerara, pero al ver chocolate, se ponía loca, al grado de coger una porción y comérselo en menos de 4 minutos. Además se le veía decaída, no solo en mi fiesta, si no desde que llegó. Al momento de irse, yo iba a acompañarla ya que la había visto algo triste, pero ella se negó. Yo estaba impaciente, después de 3 horas, simplemente no pude contenerme y acabé la fiesta, sentía una culpa muy grande al dejar a mi mejor amiga desolada en este lugar. Pero ahí fue cuando ella me llamó y me dijo que te necesitaba Inuyasha – dijo mirando al susodicho – que no podía más y… y – se ahogó en un llanto el cuál Miroku trató de aplacarlo sin éxito.

\- ¿Qué paso Sango? – preguntó con desesperación, la curiosidad lo estaba matando y la necesidad de tener allí a Kagome para reprocharle por sus actos se agrandaba más y más

\- ¡DIJO QUE SE QUERÍA MORIR INUYASHA! – gritó Sango con un sonoro sollozo – Casi me volví loca, intenté hacerla cambiar de idea pero me cortó la llamada, llegué en mi auto casi al instante aunque ambas vivimos lejos, eso no me detuvo, subí y abrí la puerta y la encontré allí – señaló el charco de sangre cerca de los sillones color negro con forro de cuero – tirada, a un lado había una _gillete_ y ella tenía las muñecas ensangrentadas.

\- ¡Oh Kami! – gritó Inuyasha _"Por qué tienes que ser tan impulsiva Kagome" pensó Inuyasha mientras ponía ambas manos en su cabello plateado y se sentaba cerca del charco seco y de color rojo _

\- Llamé a una ambulancia, no me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, pero iba buscando algo más que Kagome debió de haber usado para cortarse y me encontré con eso – señaló la mesa de centro de cristal transparente con huairuros en el centro en donde había una especie de caja debajo de aquella mesita, encima había un cuaderno – Inuyasha, tienes que leerlo…

\- Ella me hizo prometer que nunca lo haría, ella era la única que podía leerlo, era… es – se corrigió – su SLAM y me dijo que si lo agarraba me mataría

\- Pero ella no está aquí y te aseguro que no te arrepentirás de hacerlo.

Estaba algo dudoso, lo veía de lejos ante la expectante mirada de sus amigos, pero finalmente se decidió por cogerlo.

Aún se acordaba de cómo ella se lo entregó ese día en el instituto Shikon y él lo había llenado mientras que ella leía su libro de contabilidad, esa materia le encantaba en verdad.

\- ÁBRELO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ – gritó Sango. Miroku le susurró al oído que deberían de dejarlo solo para que pueda leerlo en paz

Sango asintió y lo dejaron en la sala mientras que ellos iban a la cocina a "hablar"-según Miroku- un momento

Inuyasha lo abrió de a poco y leyó desde la primera pregunta hasta la última, impresionándose porque ella era la última que o había completado y algunas partes no se entendía muy bien porque les había caído agua, él asumió que ella había llorado mucho por ello la tinta del lapicero que usó se corrió. Llegó a la parte de los recuerdos él vio lo que le escribió:

_Debería de decirte que tengas mucha felicidad en tu vida como_

_todos los demás, pero verás que yo soy un poco diferente y no _

_quiero que pienses que no quiero volver a verte. De hecho, deseo_

_que tu vida sea mejor de la que te imaginas… pero conmigo a tu lado_

_De: Inuyasha Taisho – tu próximo mejor amigo TLV_

_Para: La chica más hermosa que conocí una vez y me _

_dejó encantado desde que vi sus ojos chocolate_

Exactamente recordaba eso, él pensaba invitarla a salir, pero era menor que él, así que lo pensó pero cuando se decidió por invitarla, ella se había ido, hasta que la encontró al día siguiente con su detestable hermana. Si no hubiera conocido a Kikyo esto no hubiera pasado.

Ella arruinó completamente su vida.

No los dejó a él y Kagome vivir su amor con libertad.

Todo porque…

* * *

En el siguiente capítulo verán lo que hizo Kikyo para separarlos

a ambos... digo, ¿Ya era hora de saberlo no?

Les gusto? Continuo?No? Si? díganmelo con un review, ok? :3

Nos vemos el domingo ¬¬

BYE

By: valeaome


	7. Chapter 1-7

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, y las estrofas de la canción que aparecen aquí le pertenecen a el cantante Makano y bueno lo cantó con dos chicas, Monica y Josenith, pero prefiero cuando la canta con Monica, bueno ahora que les e dejado las cosas claras.**_

_**LO SIENTO! En seriio, lamento la demora con este capitulo, últimamente no e tenido mucha inspiración, aunque por ahí e sacado algunos capitulos para otro de mis fics jejeje... imagínense... juntar palabra por palabra para tenerles un capitulo genial ^.^... por seacaso... Adoro sus reviews!**_

_**Disfrutenlo!**_

_**¡A LEER!  
**_

_**Esperen!... Este capitulo es un Flash Back ehhh... es lo que pasó entre Inuyasha y Kagome... el ¿Por qué de la ruptura? y la desconfianza de ella**_

_**Ahora si... espero que les guste :3**_

* * *

**_TU NOMBRE EN MI CUADERNO  
_**

* * *

**_Cap. 7_**

_Pov's Kikyo_

Estaba frustrada… mi hermanita y el chico que me gusta en una noche de pasión.

Ver aquella mancha en la cama de Kagome que significaba el término de su virginidad, fue un golpe duro a mi orgullo… y es lo peor que pudo hacer un hombre, al menos cuando se trata de mí.

Los destruiría, acabaría con esa enfermiza relación de una vez por todas. Ya tengo una idea. Antes de ayer, antes –claro- de este "suceso", escuché a mi hermana murmurar sobre lo que se iba a poner para la discoteca… ¿Cuál discoteca?... fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, hizo un leve ruido y en ese momento oí que sus pasos venían hacia la puerta… Rápidamente corrí a mi habitación que se encontraba en frente, Kagome había bajado las escaleras, seguro se iba a la cocina o a la sala, no lo sé, en fin eso no era lo importante.

Abrí su puerta y busqué algo que corrobore lo dicho por mi hermana, hasta que lo encontré… dentro de un libro de poesía había una carta con una hermosa letra:

_Kaggie._

_Se que falta para nuestro aniversario, pero eso_

_no importa, sabes que hago lo posible para estar_

_contigo cada momento en que estás libre, lo _

_aprovecho para pasar unos interminables minutos_

_y horas agradables._

_Mi hermosa, quiero que mañana nos encontremos_

_en el night club "Lucky Stricke" a las 10:00 pm_

_en punto porque conozco lo tardoncita que puedes_

_llegar a ser, pero aún así…_

_Te amo_

_ Inu-kun_

_Posdata: Te esperaré para emborracharnos de amor juntos._

Exactamente, la caligrafía de Inuyasha era hermosa y… ¿Inu-kun? ¿Kaggie?... ¿Se llaman por apodos?... Está decidido, iré, me ingeniaré algo, haré lo que sea para que se distancien el uno del otro

_Fin Pov's Kikyo_

_-.-_

Ya era de noche y las luces de la ciudad de Tokio centelleaban como estrellas en el firmamento.

Kagome caminaba tranquilamente hacia el punto de encuentro que Inuyasha en aquel night club.

Luces de colores… rojo, azul, verde, amarillo, despedía de la bola de espejos en el techo, moviéndose simultáneamente como una pista de baile de disco de los 70's

\- Ho-hola… Kaggie – le susurraron al oído, asustándola un poco el olor a licor que poseía la persona detrás de ella.

\- Inu-kun – giró para verlo a la cara – pensé que íbamos a tomar juntos, pero veo que te me adelantaste – dijo con un tono un tanto moleste y una mueca de desagrado.

\- Lo-lo siento Kaggie, es-es que me en-encontré con Mi… ¡hip!... Miroku… y me retó a tomarme 7 te-tequili… ¡hip!... tequilitas y como buen ho-hombre no lo rechazaría – mencionó él con un notable temblor en la voz… típico orgullo de borrachos.

\- Más bien como buen animal, sabes que lo de tomar no se te viene muy bien.. ¿Miroku está aquí? – Viendo que Inuyasha asiente, añadió – Voy a reñirlo por retarte a tomar tanto, ahora vuelvo – le dio un leve beso en los labios ya que el sabor a alcohol era fuerte y ella no lo toleraba mucho.

El peli-plateado se quedó allí, parado, mirando a Kagome discutiendo con Miroku, hasta que siente una mano fría en su hombro, voltea y ve a… ¿Kagome?... ¿No se suponía que estaba con Miroku?

\- Inu-kun – su voz se oía algo distorsionada nada por la música, pero era ella… su cabello azabache, el polo floreado, el jean azul pegado y medio gastado; era ella… en apariencia… algo dentro de él le decía que se alejara de ella, que no era Kagome.

\- ¿Kagome? – pregunta por si las pulgas…

\- ¿Qué pasa Inu-kun? – le preguntó "Kagome" de manera melosa

\- ¿Eres tú?

\- No, soy la reina de Inglaterra… claro que soy yo Inuyasha – dijo la supuesta Kagome con una voz un tanto socarrona

\- ¿No habías ido con Miroku?

\- Para nada, acabo de llegar – hiso un gesto pensativo y le respondió – de repente fue Kikyo que se hizo pasar por mí

\- Ahhh… esa ma-maldita se las va a ver conmigo – dijo él para ir donde la Kagome "falsa".

_"Mi plan está dando resultado" pensó Kikyo. _Así vestida con la ropa de Kagome, fue caminando de detrás de Inuyasha, quería ver la divertida expresión de su hermanita cuando el oji-dorado le reclame cosas sin sentido.

-.-

\- ¡Ya te dije Miroku!, a Inuyasha no lo vuelves a hacer tomar de esa manera, para eso estoy yo, yo lo ayudo a regularizar su consumo de alcohol – gritó Kagome al joven de la coleta pequeña

\- Discúlpame Kagome, de verdad yo lo único que quería era…

\- AHÍ ESTÁS – se oyó un grito proveniente de Inuyasha, a lo que Kagome voltea

\- Inuyasha, ven, ya le dije a Miroku que…

\- Cállate, perra, tú no eres quién para de-decirme que ha-hacer

\- Pero Inuyasha, yo…

\- ¿Tú qué? No te vuelvas a hacer pasar por mi novia, maldita bruja – reclamó, agarrándola fuertemente del brazo. Esta acción quiso ser impedida por Miroku, pero Inuyasha lo apartó de un empujón con su mano libre.

Para estar borracho, aún tenía buenos reflejos.

\- ¿De qué hablas Inuyasha? – miró detrás de él y vio a su hermana Kikyo, con una sonrisa lasciva y… vistiendo igual a ella… ¡QUERÍA CONFUNDIRLO! - ¡Acaso no te das cuenta de que Kagome soy yo!

\- No seas mentirosa, tú eres Kikyo, me engañaste para que pensara que eras mi Kagome, pero veo que no – al parecer la poca lucidez vino hacia Inuyasha, pero en un arranque de furia e ira, soltándola con fuerza cayendo al piso de un solo sentón

\- Inu-kun, por favor, entiende, Kagome soy yo… - dijo ella mientras se levantaba y estaba al borde de las lágrimas

\- Oye torpe, ella es Kagome, ¿Cómo es posible que no reconozcas a tu propia novia? – intervino Miroku

\- No me digas así, solo mi Kaggie me llama sí, tú solo es una ramera que no se merece nada de mí.

\- Inuyasha no…

\- Ni siquiera trates de desmentir lo que dije porque te juro que… - iba a continuar pero Kagome lo interrumpe

\- ¿Qué Inuyasha?... dime… ¿Qué harás?, ¿Me pegarás? – preguntó, derramando unas cuantas lágrimas.

Algunas personas se habían arremolinado alrededor de ellos para contempla aquel confuso suceso

\- Te mataré si intentas arruinar mi relación con… - un sonido ensordecedor y agudo resonó en todo el Night club… Kagome le pegó una tremenda cachetada a Inuyasha.

\- No te atrevas a continuar Inuyasha – gritó – bien… si prefieres continuar con… mi hermana – dijo examinando despectivamente a la susodicha – quédatela, yo continuaré mi vida en otro lugar, pero esto si te digo – se acercó a él, y este retrocedió, chocando con Kikyo (que se hacía pasar por Kagome), quién lo abrazó por detrás, acto que hiso que la dulce azabache derramara más y más lágrimas silenciosas para continuar con su discurso – no me busques ni intentes hacerlo, porque no estaré ahí para verte, ni para escucharte, ¿Me oyes?, Esto se acabó… puedo soportar miles de estupideces pero esto – tomó aire y nuevas gotas salinas cayeron por sus níveas mejillas - Inuyasha, me llamaste de la peor forma posible, creo que ninguna otra palabra te falto… ah, creo que te faltó decirme _puta, _pues si ser una perra, una maldita bruja, una mentirosa y una ramera es ser una persona de buenos sentimientos que te amó como nadie te va a amar en el mundo y que tuvo los mejores momentos contigo de los que podrás tener jamás, entonces sí, soy todo eso… que disfrutes de esa mala imitación mía. – con todo y eso salió corriendo del lugar encontrándose con Sango afuera.

La castaña estaba triste porque se iba a ir a Estados Unidos, pero ahora que sabía lo que el maldito de Inuyasha le había hecho y dicho a su mejor amiga, no tuvo mejor idea que invitarla a ir con ella para no dejarla sola, a lo que Kagome aceptó y se fueron lo más pronto de allí para poder avisarle a los señores Higurashi de sus planes.

_Mientras que en el Night Club_

Miroku no pudo más con la pelea, se estaba yendo del lugar y le llegó un mensaje de Sango diciéndole que se encontró a Kagome en la entrada y que esta le contó todo, no tuvo mejor noticia, no quería seguir en ese lugar, así que fue a buscar a Sango a la casa Higurashi

Inuyasha y la supuesta Kagome se fueron a una parte más o menos iluminada del club.

El alcohol se había consumido por completo en su cuerpo y con la pequeña peleíta había recuperado la cordura y quería ver si lo que decía la "falsa Kagome" era verdad.

Kikyo se acerca a Inuyasha y lo besa con una pasión desenfrenada, a lo que el chico le responde, pero, Su Kagome nunca le había besado así, Su Kagome besaba de una manera cariñosa, demostrando todo su amor, además, Su Kagome, tenía un labial sabor a fresas.

Inmediatamente se separó de ella y la miró más fijamente.

No tenía los ojos chocolates, los tenía de un marrón oscuro, casi negro, su cabello no era azabache, ni siquiera le llegaba a azulado, este era completamente negro, sí, tenía ondas en las puntas pero de seguro era por una máquina para el cabello.

¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué idiotez había cometido?

\- Inu-kun sígueme besando – dijo con un tono demasiado –en serio demasiado- meloso

\- No Kikyo, ya me di cuenta de que no eres Kagome, así que aléjate de mí

\- Pero ¿De qué hablas? si yo soy… - trató de acercarse, pero este se alejó de ella.

\- Una maldita zorra que no le importó meterse con el novio de su propia sangre – respondió con cizaña mientras se alejaba cada vez más de ella.

\- Ni siquiera sabes lo que va a hacer ahora… no te perdonará – Kikyo se recostó en la pared y se cruzó de brazos, dando señal a que no le importaba.

\- Eso tú no lo decides, lo decide el destino, ni tú ni nadie impedirán que nosotros estemos juntos.

\- Querido… yo ya lo hice… - esas palabras lo dejaron helado.

Acto seguido, tomó un taxi hasta la casa Higurashi, pero le dijo al taxista que parara a una cuadra y así lo hiso, caminó hasta la casa de Kagome, pero cuando estaba por llegar, vio a Kagome con las lágrimas secas despidiéndose de sus padres y de ¿Kikyo?... la abrazó… ¿A qué hora había llegado ella?... o más bien… ¿A qué hora salió del Night club?

Observó cómo subía a un carro color negro con lunas polarizadas, tomó otro taxi, siguió al carro y vio que se dirigía al aeropuerto.

Las vio bajar con sus maletas, corrió hasta donde estaban ellas, pero un tumulto de gente se opuso, cuando salió del centro de toda esa gente, ellas ya no se encontraban donde las había visto, cuando volteó la cabeza y las vieron entrar por una puerta.

En ese momento supo que la había perdido…

Todo por sus idioteces… desde ahí se prometió no tomar, hasta que Kagome lo perdonara, ahí él se emborrachará, pero de amor, del envolvente amor que le prodigaba Su Kagome, porque, digan lo que digan era SUYA, egoístamente suya… y de nadie más.

Esperaría una eternidad por ella si fuera necesario, porque, la amaba y esa no era una simple cuestión de _"La amo porque siento maripositas en el estómago"_, si no que cada vez que estaba con ella, sentía la fuerte necesidad de estar con ella, la conocía muy bien, sabía cuáles eran cada uno de sus gustos y cada uno de sus disgustos… para su mala suerte uno de ellos era no tolerar los insultos ni las desconfianzas… pero recuperaría a_ Kaggie_, sea como sea…

* * *

Wow... ahora si... espero que las dudas de los capitulos

anteriores se hayan explicado ^^

Escribí 6 páginas en word con 1966 palabras...

nunca había escrito tanto... pero bueno, espero que sea

de agrado para ustedes... sufrí un poco con Kagome al

releerlo... jejeje... pobresita... el capitulo 8 ya lo empecé

así que esta vez no me voy a demorar tanto, lo prometo ^^

Adoro sus reviews! n.n' creo que ya se los dije al inicio, pero

no importa, no me voy a cansar de repetirlo, y espero que ustedes

no se cansen de dejarme reviews.

BYE

By: valeaome


	8. Chapter 1-8

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, y las estrofas de la canción que aparecen aquí le pertenecen a el cantante Makano y bueno lo cantó con dos chicas, Monica y Josenith, pero prefiero cuando la canta con Monica, bueno ahora que les e dejado las cosas claras.**_

_**Lamento la demora... estuve deprimida el último mes y pues... que me queda decir... me dolía mucho mi corazoncito, me lo rompieron en miles de pedacitos y estuve como la llorona todos estos dias(ni se imaginan como iba al colegio a verle la cara al que hizo mis días oscuros) pero de ahí saqué este capítulo, está hecho con mucho amor... solo quedan algunos capítulos más.**_

_**Disfrutenlo!**_

_**¡A LEER!**_

* * *

**_TU NOMBRE EN MI CUADERNO  
_**

* * *

**_Cap. 8_**

\- Señora Higurashi, ¿Está cómoda? – preguntó la enfermera.

\- Ayame, te dije que no me llames de esa manera – dijo ella mientras se acomodaba en la cama del hospital – además aún no estoy casada.

\- Lo siento seño… Kagome… es que es incómodo llamar a una paciente de esta manera – respondió la joven pelirroja de ojos esmeraldas, mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

\- No te preocupes, de hecho – dijo posando el índice de su mano izquierda en su mentón – ¿Por qué no me cuentas más de ti? – dijo palpando la zona libre a su derecha, en la cama.

\- Bueno… - lo pensó un poco y se volteó, pero en vez de sentarse en la cama, se sentó en una silla que estaba al costado de esta – a parte de mi nombre, ¿Qué quieres saber?

\- Pues… ¿Cuántos años tienes? – preguntó ella sin encontrar la pregunta adecuada aún.

\- Tengo 23 años- dijo ella mientras se recostaba en la silla y cerraba sus ojos para descansar un poco del duro trabajo del día.

\- ¿Dónde vives?

\- Pues originalmente yo vengo de Malibú, pero actualmente vivo en un departamento cerca de aquí, ya sabes el trabajo.

\- Claro… mmm… ¿Tienes novio? – la pregunta se le vino al azar en su mente y no pudo evitar abrir la boca para que salieran las palabras.

\- Tengo un prometido – dijo ella sonriendo mientras seguía con los ojos cerrados

\- ¿En serio? – Dijo ella emocionada - ¿Quién es?, ¿Cómo se llama?... ¡Dímelo, por favor! – quiso saber.

\- Bueno, es el doctor que te atendió – respondió mientras abría los ojos y se sonrojaba furiosamente.

\- ¿El doctor Kouga Wolf? – se sorprendió, el doctor era guapo, pero no pensó que pudiera tener una prometida, ya que parecía muy joven, pero antes de formular la pregunta siguiente, su nueva amiga la interrumpe.

\- Si, tiene 25 años y ya fijamos la fecha de boda para Octubre – respondió la joven.

\- Francamente, pensé que tendría unos 20 o 21 años – Kagome sentía que entraba en confianza con la agradable señorita, definitivamente se iban a llevar muy bien.

\- Lo aparenta muy bien – dijo, y antes de que dijera algo más, su prometido entra al cuarto.

\- Señora Higurashi, ¿Cómo se siente? – mencionó el joven doctor de ojos celestes.

\- Ya me siento mejor – respondió sonriente.

\- Bueno, venía a dos cosas, la primera es decirle que a usted, mañana se le dará de alta – dijo él.

\- Que bien, muchas gracias doctor – dijo con un pequeño bostezo – ¿Y la segunda?

\- Yo… venía a llevarme a la enfermera porque…

\- Porque son prometidos… me lo acaba de decir – se empezó a reír al fijarse en lo sonrojados que estaban ambos – bueno, váyanse y gracias por todo.

\- De nada – dijo la pareja al mismo tiempo, causando otra risa en la azabache y más sonrojos en ambos.

Doctor y enfermera salieron tomados de la mano, mientras que Kagome se acurrucaba en la blanda cama y le hablaba a su pequeño o pequeña.

\- Mi bebé, vas a ver que saldremos de esta, conseguiré un trabajo y te mantendré – dijo con ojos soñadores, mientras se acariciaba su pancita aún plana - sé que mis padres me van a reñir al saberlo, pero no importa, te voy a querer tanto como quiero a tu padre…

Kagome iba a continuar, pero una voz se oye en la ventana. Una voz varonil, algo ronca, pero conocida.

\- ¿Aún me quieres? – preguntó el peli-plata.

Ella no sabía que decir ni dónde meterse, solo sabía que Inuyasha estaba ahí, con ella. Estaba segura que había ido a visitarla en la tarde porque escuchó a Ayame prohibirle la entrada, y el muy caradura esperó a que sea de noche para trepar por la ventana y entrar a la habitación.

_"Se le ocurre cada cosa…"_ pensó

\- Respóndeme Kagome, ¿Aún me quieres? – insistió

\- ¿A qué se debe la pregunta?

\- Te lo escuché susurrarlo – dijo simplemente mientras se acercaba a ella.

Hacía por lo menos un mes que no lo veía y seguía igual de guapo que siempre. Llevaba una camisa azul oscura y un par de jeans negros y unas zapatillas blancas con negras.

\- Kagome, ya sé que estás esperando un hijo mío – dijo él con voz decidida mientras se sentaba a su lado.

\- Pero cómo… - pensó un momento. Los únicos que lo sabían era la enfermera, el doctor y… y… - ¿Fue Sango, verdad? – preguntó.

\- Sí, fue ella, pero por favor no le eches la culpa, en parte lo descubrí yo mismo – dijo con una gran risa mientras la abrazaba con fuerza – no me quiero separar de ti, ni de él – acotó posando una de sus manos en su pancita.

\- No necesito de ti – respondió ella mientras apartaba la mano de él y lo empujaba de la cama con la poca fuerza que poseía – Te dejé bien claro aquel día que no me volvieras a buscar, que no te escucharía y que…

Las palabras quedaron al aire cuando la boca del peli-plata cubrió la suya en un ardiente beso... Uno de aquellos que no sintió desde aquel día en que se entregó a él.

Ella se resistió al principio, pero se dejó llevar por el fuego que internamente aparecía, haciendo que lleve ambas manos alrededor del cuello del chico, mientras que él se encargaba de profundizar el beso cada vez más.

_"Estás en un hospital idiota, solo ibas a arreglar las cosas con ella… de ahí, claro, quien sabe…" _pensó Inuyasha a la vez que abandonaba la calidez de los labios de la madre de su futuro bebé.

\- _Kaggie_, necesitamos hablar, por favor escúchame – mencionó al juntar su propia frente con la de su amada.

Ella no dijo absolutamente nada. Se maldecía interiormente por corresponder aquel beso, pero la emoción de saber que él quería arreglar las cosas entre ellos, superaba todo.

\- Durante los días que estuve sin ti, me sentí perdido – habló Inuyasha sin esperar a que Kagome le diga que si quería oírlo – no podía hacer nada sin acordarme de ti, me faltaba el aire a medida que pasaban los segundos, me sentía vacío – hiso una pequeña pausa y continuó – La idea de reír me parecía tan lejana como un viaje al centro de la tierra, y tan cara como un gran diamante. Desde que te fuiste, mi corazón dejó de latir, y siempre me decían que debía cambiar mi mirada melancólica, triste y llorosa, que algún día tú regresarías, pero sabía que no pasaría, hasta que escuché una conversación de Miroku en la que hablaba de sus horrendas perversidades con Sango, y él, al final le deseaba buena suerte en Nueva York, él supo que yo estaba allí, acabó la conversación y me confirmó tu ubicación. Yo estaba más que feliz. Ideé un plan para poder recuperarte e ir por ti, pero la zorra... – tosió, tratando de hacer que aquella última palabra fuera un error – digo… tu hermana me dijo que era mentira, que tú no estaba aquí trató de confundirme diciéndome que te habías ido a Francia y que ya te habías casado, pero Miroku una vez más me lo confirmó. Un día en que estaba en la cafetería hablando con Miroku, me empezó a doler el corazón y la insistencia por verte se agrandó y vine ese mismo día con el pervertido para que pueda ver a su pervertida novia. Una vez estando en el aeropuerto me llamó Sango diciéndome que estabas aquí en el hospital por hacer una tontería que…

\- Tontería que no debió haber ocurrido – interrumpió, bajando la mirada para que no vea las múltiples lagrimas que surcaban sus mejillas.

\- Sé que fue por mi culpa Kagome, lo siento - trató de rectificarse él, levantando con una de sus manos el mentón de Kagome para mirarla fijamente a los ojos y limpiarle las gotas salinas que caían por su hermoso rostro.

\- No sé si te llegue a perdonar, yo sufrí más que tú, no solo por el recuerdo que tuve de ti insultándome y defendiendo a Kikyo, si no por las visitas que ella me hacía. Venía hasta aquí malográndome el día diciéndome que esa noche la había pasado genial contigo, que era genial estar en tus brazos y muchas otras cosas más, que, francamente, me dolieron, llegando al punto de querer matarme después de la fiesta de Sango, pero en ese momento no pensé en mi retoño – dijo mientras miraba su pancita – mi hermoso bebé no nato que siempre querré.

\- ¿Harías el intento de perdonarme? – preguntó él con ojitos de cachorrito

\- Si, Inuyasha, lo intentaré

\- Gracias – dijo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente y le daba numerosos besos en su rostro.

\- Pero tendrás que hacer meritos – dijo ella

\- ¿Cómo cuáles?

\- Mmm… pues… me cumplirás todos mis antojos, soportarás mis cambios de humor y sobre todo… me amarás tanto como yo te amo a ti – dijo ella abrazándolo.

\- Ya lo estoy haciendo Kagome – dio a entender el oji-dorado – Oye Kaggie…

\- Sí, ¿Dime? – dijo ella apartándose un poco, sin deshacer el cariñoso abrazo.

\- Me podría quedar aquí, es que Sango me dejó aquí y pues no conozco un lugar en donde pueda pasar la noche.

\- Está bien, quédate aquí conmigo – dijo mientras se movía más a la derecha.

Él se acurrucó al lado de ella y los tapó a ambos para sumirse en el más profundo sueño, en el que su adorada Kagome y su bebé eran los protagonistas.

CONTINUARA…... ¡ESPEREN!...

La silueta de una mujer se aparta de la puerta de la habitación en el hospital con un solo pensamiento…

_"No dejar que ellos sean felices, y de eso se encargará de ella… más bien, de ello se encargarán sus padres, de eso estaba segura"_

Ahora sí... CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Aunque tuve uno o dos reviews por el capítulo, estoy feliz...

Regalenme más reviews plisss!... Es mi motivación, sigo un poquito triste,

pero gracias a ello e estado escribiendo más, me desahogue(no de mala forma claro)

Pero los capítulos de los demás los publicaré el Domingo o el Lunes, ¿Bien?

Bye

By: valeaome


	9. Chapter 1-9

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, y las estrofas de la canción que aparecen aquí le pertenecen a el cantante Makano y bueno lo cantó con dos chicas, Monica y Josenith, pero prefiero cuando la canta con Monica, bueno ahora que les e dejado las cosas claras.**_

_**Lamento la demora... Todo la inspiración se me fue ahora que estoy estudiando... EN VACACIONES!... bueno... comprendan, estoy en una academia porque este año termino el colegio y entro a la universidad... Pero hubo un momento en el que un rayito de luz se iluminó en mi cuando prendí mi laptop y de ahí surgió este capítulo**_

_**Disfrutenlo!**_

_**¡A LEER!**_

_**Esperen!... Advertencia... blah blah blah... este capítulo contiene lemon... blah blah blah... no me hago reponsable de nada... etc, etc.**_

_**Ahora sí... A leer :D**_

* * *

**_TU NOMBRE EN MI CUADERNO  
_**

* * *

**_Cap. 9_**

\- Inuyasha, por favor, para con los cuidados, te estás volviendo demasiado desesperante – murmuró ella mientras apartaba la mano de Inuyasha, quien sostenía una cuchara un poco con sopa de pollo.

\- Kagome, acuérdate de las palabras del doctor – dijo él mientras dejaba la cuchara en el plato hondo.

\- Por favor, quiero salir de aquí, me aburro mucho – reclamó, a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos.

\- Bueno pues – él se levantó de la cama y sostuvo el plato en sus manos – si te aburre estar aquí conmigo, entonces me voy – caminó hasta la puerta, pero antes de abrirla, siente las cálidas manos de su novia rodeándolo en un abrazo.

\- No pienses eso Inuyasha, solo que cuando era niña, mis padres no me consentían mucho, por eso no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de atenciones –esperó a que se volteara y se puso de puntitas para darle un leve beso al peli-plata.

\- Y… ¿Cuándo te enfermabas, tus padres no hacían nada? – preguntó él, mientras pasaba sus manos por la cintura de ella que estaba cubierta con su pijama de ositos.

\- Mandaban a una sirvienta a cuidarme mientras ellos trabajaban – sonrió, sus padres preferían a Kikyo, por ello siempre le consentían sus caprichos, en cambio a ella la dejaban de lado, como si fuera la oveja negra de la familia.

\- Mmm… hicieron mal en ignorarte – susurró mientras se inclinaba hasta su cuello y lo besaba lentamente.

\- Inuyasha… - suspiró, a la vez que se dejaba mimar por él – creo… que a ellos no les agradó para nada tenerme – murmuró tratando de separarse de él, lo cual no fue posible, ya que la sostenía con fuerza.

\- No Kagome – le habló al oído, haciendo que se erizara – ellos deberían estar arrepentidos de tratarte como lo hicieron para después sobreprotegerte – su voz cada vez se ponía más ronca – Kagome… tu… tu olor… - no despegaba su cabeza de la unión de su cuello y su hombro – sigue tan… hipnotizante… como cuando nosotros… cuando… _cuando hicimos el amor_ – evocando lo sucedido, se inclinó a ella y la comenzó a besar apasionadamente.

Ella se dejaba llevar por las –ya de por sí– conocidas sensaciones que él provocaba besándolo de la misma manera y caminando lentamente para atrás, hasta que se topó con la cama. Y se fue acostando lentamente, hasta dejar que él se acomodara encima de ella sin apoyar todo su peso.

La dejó de besar solo por un momento para sacarle el camisón, dejándola solo con sus bragas.

Ella aprovechando el ensimismamiento del chico, desabrochó cada uno de los botones de su camisa celeste con rapidez y luego se dirigió al botón del jean negro.

\- ¿Estas segura de querer esto? – preguntó, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, sujetando sus manos en el botón del jean.

\- Sí, Inuyasha, muy segura – dicho esto se incorporó un poco y alcanzó sus labios, besándolos, mordiéndolos y succionándolos con ansia.

Soltó las manos de ella y continuó con su labor de acariciar la piel blanca y suave debajo de él, mientras que Kagome bajaba su pantalón junto al bóxer.

El peli-plata se despoja de las zapatillas _DC_ y le abre las piernas a _Su_ Kagome no sin antes bajarle las bragas rosa… lentamente para poder sumirla en su propio suplicio.

\- Inuyasha…por favor – murmura jadeando, sintiendo la piel de su amante friccionarse con la suya, en ese momento miles de sensaciones se agolpaban en ella, en la que el placer era el principal.

Se acomodó en la entrada de ella frotándose contra sus labios femeninos, torturándola y torturándose él mismo, hasta que la penetró hasta el fondo y empezó a embestirla rápidamente.

Los gemidos y gruñidos no se dejaron esperar, creando un excitante sonido del cual solo podían gozar ellos mismos.

A través de cada movimiento se demostraban cada uno de los sentimientos que ellos experimentaron en los momentos en los que estuvieron separados y aquellos que sentían ahora tales como amor, cariño, confianza…

Antes de llegar al tan ansiado orgasmo, Inuyasha para el ritmo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunta ella – Muévete… vamos muévete.

\- Kagome… necesito saber si me perdonas… por favor.

\- Claro que te perdono Inu – intentó moverse pero el chico agarra sus piernas para imposibilitarla de hacerlo.

\- Lo digo en serio… Kaggie, por favor, necesito que me respondas con veracidad.

\- Sí Inuyasha, te perdono, y no es una respuesta del momento, te lo digo porque te amo más de lo que te imaginas…te extrañé tanto que… Ahhh – gimió al sentir de nuevo los movimientos de Inuyasha encima suyo.

Continuaron con aquel acto que para ambos significaba mucho…

-.-

Suena la puerta.

La joven se mueve entre las sábanas, acurrucándose en aquel cuerpo junto a ella y hace caso omiso al sonido.

Suena otra vez.

Esta vez el que se mueve es el chico, el cual, abraza más aquella desnuda chica, ocasionando que la sábana se mueva un poco mostrando las piernas de ambos entrelazadas sin revelar las partes íntimas.

El golpe se volvió más insistente.

La azabache trata de salir del abrazo pero el oji-dorado no lo permite, estrechándola más.

\- No abras, estamos bien así Kagome – susurra a la vez que entierra su cabeza entre los rulos azulados de ella, sintiendo el aroma a rosas que provenía de este.

\- Inuyasha, por favor, tengo que abrir… ¿Qué pasaría si es algo importante?

\- Está bien.

Busco en unas gavetas un par de jeans y un polo decente para ponerse, sin olvidarse, claro de la ropa interior e instaba a Inuyasha a por lo menos ponerse los pantalones.

Salió de la habitación, caminando hacia la sala y abrió la puerta.

La sorpresa fue tan grande que si hubiera sufrido del corazón ya estaría muerta a causa de un infarto.

\- ¿Cómo es eso de que estás embarazada Kagome? – gritó el hombre frente a ella.

Pero no era cualquier hombre… era su padre.

Vestido pulcramente con su típico conjunto del trabajo, detrás de él había una mujer… su madre.

Ambos volaron hasta Nueva York para saber si la noticia que habían recibido era cierta.

\- Yo… papá… yo puedo explicarlo…

\- ¿Explicar qué Kagome?... – una tercera voz se dejó oír fuera del departamento – Yo oí perfectamente como los doctores te lo pronosticaron.

\- ¿Acaso me seguías Kikyo?

\- No, fue casual, solo necesitaba un chequeo mensual y ¡Oh! Sorpresa, escuché cuando te felicitaban por ello.

Estaba más que pasmada, sabía que todos sus planes con Inuyasha se podrían ir al tacho después de que sus padres se hallan enterado de todo esto… ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar precisamente esto a ella?

\- ¿Por qué demoras tanto Kagome?

Inuyasha apareció detrás de ella como un fantasma nada más que con los jeans de esta mañana.

Lo que le faltaba…

* * *

¡Reviews! Con cada uno de ellos me dan ánimos de

seguir adelante ^_^ y de paso motivación para seguir estudiando

Bye

By: valeaome


	10. Chapter 1-10

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, y las estrofas de la canción que aparecen aquí le pertenecen a el cantante Makano y bueno lo cantó con dos chicas, Monica y Josenith, pero prefiero cuando la canta con Monica, bueno ahora que les e dejado las cosas claras.**_

**_Hola a todos... bueno... se suponía que el capítulo final sería este... pero... creo que sería mejor que divida las 8 páginas de pura inspiración de word, en dos capítulos... ya saben, cuatro hojas aquí y cuatro hojas para el capi final y luego... ¡Epílogo!... sobre eso quería hablar... será cuando publique el capi 11, ¿bien?_**

**_Ahora..._**

_**Disfrutenlo!**_

_**¡A LEER!**_

* * *

**_TU NOMBRE EN MI CUADERNO  
_**

* * *

**_Cap. 10_**

\- No debiste decirles Kikyo, no es tu maldito asunto, eso queda entre Inuyasha y yo – le grita a su hermana, dejando salir a flote todo aquello que sentía por ella desde que los separó a ambos.

\- Así que este es el mequetrefe que te embarazó… - se burló, observando con minuciosidad al muchacho detrás de su hija.

Sabía perfectamente que no debía llamarlo así si quería que fuera a los brazos de su otra hija, pero todo se fue al drenaje al recibir una llamada de su querida Kikyo, diciéndole que su hermanita Kagome le robó a su amado.

No lo podía dejar pasar por alto.

\- Hija, por favor, ven con nosotros, tu padre estuvo consiguiendo un pretendiente para ti, pero nadie va a querer a una muchachita engreída y malcriada como tú – avisó su madre, tratando de que aquel "por favor" la convenciera de que volviera con ellos.

\- ¡Engreída! – habló con sarcasmo Inuyasha, se había molestado con lo que Kagome le había dicho sobre sus padres hace un rato, y este era el momento perfecto para dejar salir toda la ira que sentía – Engreída es aquella que está detrás de ustedes escondiéndose como cobarde, no pueden llamar a Kagome de esa manera si no la conocen.

\- Hey muchachito cuidado con lo que dices…

\- ¿CON LO QUE DIGO?... ¡Maldición!... Acaso no se dan cuenta que sus palabras han herido a Kagome por años y ¿Me dicen que tenga cuidado con lo que digo? Ustedes la han ignorado, prefirieron a Kikyo; en vez de darle amor de padres, la dejaban con cualquier niñera mientras su perra hija mayor se iba a los clubes para buscar a un idiota con quien calentar la cama – trató de hablar más calmado, pero lo único que pudo fue concentrar su rabia en cada palabra que emitía.

\- No difames a nuestra querida Kikyo – habló la madre de ambas.

\- ¿Difamar?, por favor, ¿Acaso no saben que ella se acostó con más de la mitad de hombres de su universidad?, ¿Son tan tontos como para creer las mentiras y estupideces de ella?

\- Bueno, el que Kagome esté embarazada no es una mentira, y no creo que sea una estupidez – replicó el hombre de saco – Nos vamos ahora Kagome, vas a regresar con nosotros.

\- No voy a volver con ustedes, ¿Es que no se dan cuenta que soy feliz aquí, ahora?

\- ¡Nos vamos ahora Kagome! – gritó su padre, haciendo resonar su voz en el estrecho pasillo.

\- Ella no se va con ustedes – rebatió Inuyasha, no dejaría que se la quitaran de nuevo…_ no de nuevo._

\- Aún es menor de edad, así que me la puedo llevar a la casa a rastras si es posible… Ahora, Vámonos.

\- Pero yo…

\- ¡Vamos! Y no es necesario que traigas tus maletas porque te comprarás más ropa…

\- NO PAPÁ, YA ESTOY CANSADA DE TODO ESTO, CANSADA DE VIVIR BAJO LA SOMBRA DE KIKYO, CANSADA DE QUE PIENSEN QUE SOY COMO ELLA, DE QUE CREAN QUE TODO SE ARREGLA CON DINERO.

\- YO SOY TU PADRE, ME DEBES RESPETO Y OBEDIENCIA.

-¿CÓMO PUEDO RESPETAR A ALGUIEN QUE NO ME RESPETA?... Respetos guardan respetos, y ni te atrevas a tocarme porque te denuncio padre, juro que lo haré – trató de calmarse, pero se tambaleó levemente, agarrándose de Inuyasha y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro… todo esto la estaba afectando demasiado y se suponía que debía guardar mucho reposo –según el doctor Koga–.

\- No se vuelva a acercar a Kagome porque yo…

\- ¿Por qué tú qué?... Te vas a atrever a amenazarme, ¿O te recuerdo que soy un gran empresario?

\- ¿También le debo recordar que en menos de una semana seré el presidente de una de las empresas de mi padre?, Él es más poderoso que usted, si quiere podría arruinar su negocio, así que será mejor que se deje de jueguitos y se vaya de aquí, porque necesito pasar tiempo con MI mujer, tiempo que nos arrebató separándonos – habló, sosteniendo a Kagome.

Sabía que esto le hacía mal a su salud y al del pequeño ser dentro de ella, su propia madre debería saberlo al haber pasado por lo mismo dos veces, pero en vez de ello se ponía del lado de su esposo.

\- Vámonos Naomi, no sacaremos nada quedándonos acá, Kikyo, a casa – habló el hombre dándose la vuelta ante la visible derrota.

Inu no Taisho era el rey de los negocios –literalmente– no sólo en Japón, si no también allí en Estados Unidos, así que era mejor dejar aquella rencilla para otro momento, su hija estaba embarazada.

\- ¡Pero papá! – Exclamó Kikyo, al observar su fracasado plan de separarlos de nuevo, pero no pensó –como siempre (¬ ¬) – que el padre de Inuyasha lo pondría en un puesto tan alto en tan poco tiempo.

\- Pero nada Kikyo, nos vamos y punto, es nuestra última decisión – dio apenas tres pasos y volteó – Y también es la última vez que volvemos a ver a esta ingrata que se hace llamar hija nuestra – fue frío en su decisión… no volvería por ella… ese día, ella había muerto para su familia.

Kagome al escuchar esas palabras rompió a llorar, porque a pesar de todo lo que vivió, los consideraba una familia, por más absurdo que sea, siempre recordará a aquella familia que le dio cobijo, a aquella que la trajo al mundo.

Inuyasha no podía soportar verla, ni escucharla llorar, la levantó estilo nupcial y la llevó a la desordenada cama de la habitación donde la consoló hasta quedarse profundamente dormida.

La situación no podía seguir así, sus padres intentaran cualquier cosa para separarlos, no… no se podía quedar de manos cruzadas esperando… tendría que hacer lo que sea para mantenerla a su lado… _Lo que sea_... _no la volvería a perder_…

-.-

\- ¿Lo dices en serio Inuyasha? – pregunta efusivamente. Todavía no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban…

\- Claro que sí… de no ser así no hubiera tenido este anillo conmigo – explicó.

\- Sí… si quiero ser tu esposa Inuyasha… - lo besó con todo el amor que se puede profesar.

¿Quién diría que el parque a unas cuadras del departamento de Kagome se convertiría en el lugar más romántico del mundo? -al menos para ellos-.

Después de pensarlo mucho… llegó a la conclusión de que siendo su esposa no la sacarían de su lado… menos cuando faltaba poco para cumplir sus 18 años… así que antes se casarían por el civil y luego por el religioso, para que ella pueda tener más tiempo de arreglar todo lo que ella quisiera para la boda de sus sueños…

* * *

¡Reviews! please... Casi me olvidaba...

gracias por todos los que se reportan con un

review... y también a los que no

los dejan ^_^ jejeje lectores silenciosos :p

Bye

By: valeaome


	11. Chapter 1-11

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, y las estrofas de la canción que aparecen aquí le pertenecen a el cantante Makano y bueno lo cantó con dos chicas, Monica y Josenith, pero prefiero cuando la canta con Monica, bueno ahora que les e dejado las cosas claras.**_

**_Quiero gritaaaaaarrr!... Llegó la hora del fin... no puede ser! T-T_**

**_Ahora..._**

_**Disfrutenlo!**_

_**¡A LEER!**_

* * *

**_TU NOMBRE EN MI CUADERNO  
_**

* * *

**_Cap. 11_**

\- Oh hijo… por fin traes a tu novia para conocerla – celebra el hombre de cabello plateado recogido en una coleta alta y vestido con un traje gris, una camisa blanca y la corbata del mismo color que el traje, al verlo tomado de la mano de la jovencita de cabellos azabache.

\- De hecho es mí prometida… - ambos se sentaron en las sillas al frente del escritorio de Inu no Taisho, padre de Inuyasha, en su oficina principal de una de las empresas que dirigía – Nos vamos a casar en tres días.

\- ¿No te parece que es algo precipitado?

A Kagome no le gustó esa pregunta… temía caerle mal a su suegro…_ temía que la separaran de nuevo de Inuyasha._

\- Va a ser por civil.

\- Ah… bueno… me imagino que el religioso será más planificado, ¿verdad? – preguntó Inu no sonriéndole a Kagome.

Al parecer le cayó bien… Ufff, alivio…

\- Si padre, Ah… verdad… ¿Mi madre está en casa?, quisiera visitarla, y de paso presentarle a Kagome.

\- Pues si quieres presentarle tu hermosa prometida a tu madre, hazlo de una forma sutil, ya sabes cómo se puso cuando conoció a la novia de tu hermano – empezó a reír.

\- ¿Tienes un hermano Inuyasha? – preguntó su callada prometida al lado.

\- De hecho, es su medio hermano de nombre Sesshomaru… - otra risa lo invadió – aún me acuerdo cuando los dos corrían por el patio de nuestra casa como dios los trajo al mundo y gritando "_Somos libres como el viento"_

La oficina se llenó de carcajadas por parte de los tres.

Aquel momento no se le iba borrar de la mente… acababa de encontrar una nueva familia… una que supiera apreciarla y que ella cuidaría mucho.

-.-

\- ¡HIJITO!... Por fin me traes a mi nueva nuera… ¿Cómo se llama? – pregunta la elegante mujer de cabello largo, lacio y negro, vestía un polo blanco de cuello en "V" con mangas hasta los codos y pantalones negros algo holgados y sandalias negras con detalles dorados, que escasamente poseía unos 50 años.

\- Se llama Kagome mamá, nos vamos a casar en tres días por el civil – vio que su madre iba a protestar, pero él ya sabía lo que iba a decir – el religioso va a ser más adelante para que Kagome tenga tiempo de verse bellísima para entrar en el vestido de novia.

\- No iba a preguntar eso, le iba a decir a esta hermosa señorita si viviría contigo en la misma casa soportando tus cambios de humor - se burló - Hola Kagome, yo me llamo Isayoi y soy la madre del caprichitos al lado tuyo… Me imagino que tu padre ya le contó de la anécdota de tú y tu hermano desnudos – se empezó a reír.

\- Si ya lo hiso señora…

\- No me digas señora que me haces ver vieja, dime mamá o Isayoi – le sonrió, ahora sabía de donde había sacado Inuyasha lo conversador y la radiante sonrisa.

\- Mamá, el de los cambios de humor no voy a ser yo esta vez – abrazó a Kagome por detrás y apoyó sus manos en la pancita de ella.

\- ¡VOY A SER ABUELAAAAAA! – gritó eufórica abrazando a su nueva hija y dándole unos tips para el embarazo.

Le prometió regalarle todos los trajes de maternidad que poseía explicando que no los desechaba por si la alarma de un nuevo hermanito para los Taisho aparecía, haciendo que imágenes nada sanas de su madre y su padre apareciera en la mente de Inuyasha, causándole náuseas.

-.-

Las horas pasaban raudamente, hasta que entre tanto preparativo e intentos de sacar licencia para casarse -ya que se complicaba un poco al ser ella menor de edad- pero los contactos de su padre ayudaron mucho para que ambos pudieran casarse.

\- El novio puede firmar aquí – dijo el juez de paz que los casaba por el civil… un amigo de la familia para ser precisos -de hecho amigo de Inu no Taisho-.

Inuyasha coge el lapicero y firma en la línea sobre su nombre en el papel.

\- Ahora el turno de la novia, por favor – volvió a hablar el juez de paz.

Kagome agarra el lapicero que había usado Inuyasha para firmar en la línea sobre su nombre.

\- Les toca a los padrinos.

Miroku y Sango se acercaron y firmaron el dichoso papel.

\- Muy bien, ahora los declaro marido y mujer ante las leyes que dicta este país.

Ambos se besaron, recibiendo grititos emocionados de parte de Sango e Isayoi, y aplausos de Miroku e Inu no.

-.-

\- ¿En serio madre?... ¿No… me estás jugando una broma, verdad? – exclamó Inuyasha con el celular en altavoz y su amada esposa afuera disfrutando del paisaje.

Luego de la celebración de la boda civil, los padres de Inuyasha, les dijeron que tenían una sorpresa para ambos y que habría una sorpresa más, pero la última se las daría cuando ambos se unan por matrimonio religioso.

Primero tenían que viajar a la casa de playa de dos pisos que tenían en Malibú, pero al estar dentro de ella no se imaginaron que en la mesa de centro de la casa estaba la carta de propiedad que denominaba a su hijo -Inuyasha- como el propietario del lugar, pero para confirmarlo llamó a su madre, quien se le dijo infinidad de veces que no era broma.

Estaba tan feliz… no tenía un regalo de bodas para su esposa, más la cena que le quería preparar, pero esto… esto definitivamente estaba fuera de sus planes.

Colgó y fue detrás de Kagome. La abrazó y luego la levantó en forma nupcial mientras corría hasta la casa y cerraba la puerta.

Su luna de miel la iban a disfrutar como se debía.

-.-

\- Inuyasha…

\- Mmm… dime amor…

La cama era un desastre y ambos eran parte de ello.

Él estaba acostado de espaldas a la cama, y ella estaba encima de él con su mejilla pegada en su pecho escuchando los latidos del corazón de su esposo.

La sábana blanca los tapaba hasta la cintura y sus ropas estaban esparcidas en el piso.

Las maletas que habían traído, se encontraban en el primer piso… ni siquiera se habían acordado de ellas.

\- ¿Y si nos quedamos a vivir aquí?

\- Me parece una idea perfecta – la abrazó y besó su cabello, aspirando el dulce aroma a melocotón que este poseía.

\- Entonces mandarás a traer todas mis cosas del departamento de Nueva York, ¿No es así? – volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez, se levantó y quedó a horcajadas de Inuyasha.

\- Creo que eso es obvio – la miró a esos penetrantes ojos chocolates que brillaban cuando estaba feliz, cuando hacían el amor, cuando hablaban de sus antojitos, y también cuando hablaban de su bebé…

\- ¿También el Slam?

Ya veía a donde quería ir con la conversación.

\- Kagome, lamento haberlo leído, pero si no hubiera sido por ello -y por Sango- no me hubiera dado cuenta de que aún me amabas a pesar de haberte venido a vivir a Estados Unidos… lamento no haberte seguido desde que subiste a ese maldito avión… lamento haberme dejado llevar por Kikyo… por la borrachera que… - un beso de parte de ella hace que se calle por completo.

\- No te echo la culpa por haberlo leído, después le reclamo a Sango – habló después del beso – pero, me alegro que gracias a ello estés ahora… aquí conmigo… Te amo…

\- Yo también te amo Kagome… y te amaré hasta el fin de los tiempos

\- Eso suena tan cliché Inuyasha – se burló inclinándose y dándole otro beso más… pero uno fogoso… con más intensidad.

\- Lo sé… Kagome… Lo… sé… - murmuró entre el beso, para empezar otra sesión de amor…

_"Todavía tengo tu nombre en mi cuaderno,__  
_para que sepas que yo aún te estoy queriendo…"__

_FIN ^_^… o no?_

* * *

Gracias a: **sayaaomes, elvi, catataisho, azucenas45, carla, andreb1401, setsuna, Luis, Raquel Cisneros Taisho Okumura,**

**daap, Mariana Gl, zabitamt1975, tu admiradora, aky9110**... muchas gracias a todos ^-^

No me decido aún por el epílogo... jejeje... y tal vez una segunda parte que aún no me decido

en el nombre... pero también será songfic... ya tengo la idea, pero si alguien quiere aportar

con una canción, díganmela, yo acepto las ideas y veré cual de todas es la mejor ^_^

Hasta pronto

By: valeaome


	12. Epílogo 1

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, y las estrofas de la canción que aparecen aquí le pertenecen a el cantante Makano y bueno lo cantó con dos chicas, Monica y Josenith, pero prefiero cuando la canta con Monica, bueno ahora que les e dejado las cosas claras.**_

**_Aquí llego con el epílogo para todas las lectoras :3_**

_**Disfrutenlo!**_

_**¡A LEER!**_

* * *

**_TU NOMBRE EN MI CUADERNO  
_**

* * *

**_Epílogo_**

¿Por qué será que le encanta las lluvias?, él nació y creció en un lugar soleado.

Su piel es bronceada de tanto pasar el tiempo bajo el sol… y claro de surfear con su padre todos los fines de semana.

Pero siempre que iba a Nueva York por el trabajo de su madre y llovía... sentía que la felicidad se le salía de control por completo… reía como loco al correr con la cara mirando al cielo, sintiendo las gotas de agua caer por su rostro.

Su cabello era de color negro y sus ojos color dorado tenía toda la imagen de su padre –de hecho, como una versión más seria que él-, aunque lo más raro era que cuando estaba montando una ola, el sol reflejaba sus cabellos mientras estos eran azotados por el viento y estos se volvían de un color más azulado, como los de su madre.

Era el más popular de su colegio, y aún con 15 años tenía a toda una fila de jovencitas a sus pies… pero él no las quería a ninguna de ellas… él quería… no… _Amaba… _a la más callada de todas las de su salón… la muy hermosa Sakura…

\- ¡Señor Taisho!... ¿Me podría decir porque de su tonta sonrisa? – le preguntó la profesora de matemáticas.

\- Disculpe señora Prescott – volvió a su actitud seria de siempre.

Francamente, ni él se entendía a sí mismo, podía tener una actitud tan seca cuando la situación lo ameritaba, pero en los momentos en los que de verdad tenía la sensación de estar feliz, simplemente se le escapaba una sonrisa, y en otras ocasiones -como cuando llovía- reía tontamente.

\- Ahora, por favor, necesito que hagan parejas para los temas de exposición – indicó la anciana maestra de cincuenta y tantos años.

Las chicas inmediatamente lo miraron como un pedazo de carne fresca, varias de ellas rubias, otras de cabello negro… no importaba… ahora si estaba asustado, aunque no lo quería admitir ante nadie.

\- Señoritas, nadie va a hacer su trabajo con el señor Sekai Taisho – gritó la profesora – Para que no haya peleas como la última vez, yo escogeré a su acompañante y esta será Sakura Inelly.

Todas bufaron. La nombrada levanta la mirada al escuchar su nombre, pero lo hizo de tal manera que se la cayeron los gruesos lentes al piso y todos en el salón se empezaron a reír de ella, llamándola "tonta", "nerd", "come-libros", "despistada", entre otros.

Ella nerviosa, miró al que iba a ser su pareja para la exposición, y se dio cuenta que aquellos orbes miel la miraban directamente.

\- ¡Silencio! – Gritó la maestra – Ahora siéntense con su pareja para poder darles su respectivo tema.

-.-

\- Inuyasha, la señora Tsubaki me llamó de nuevo, al parecer mi nuevo diseño le gustó a los franceses, si esto sigue así, los vestidos van a ser un éxito en Europa – su sonrisa se agradó aún más, al encontrarse elevada en los aires por su esposo.

\- Me alegro mucho Kagome, por otra parte, los nuevos empresarios aceptaron el acuerdo… las empresas Taisho cada vez es más grande y exitosa – gritó lo último contagiado de alegría por su esposa – Si seguimos así, podremos tener la segunda luna de miel que tanto quisimos… - empezó su tono meloso.

Kagome ya conocía todo de él, sus puntos de debilidad, que cosas le dan más risa, su comida favorita y sus temores –descubrió ambos cuando él estaba devorando un plato lleno de ramen que habían comprado de un restaurante japonés y de repente una araña pasa en frente de él, ese día casi le da un ataque de risa al verlo subido en uno de los sillones, como si fuera una chica viendo una rata-.

\- No me acuerdo de haber hablado de ninguna segunda luna de miel – se hizo la desentendida, Inuyasha la estrecha más entre sus brazos y la besa con pasión, a vista y paciencia de todos al estar en la sala.

\- ¡Mamá!, ¡Papá!... hay niños presentes – Sekai estaba parado en el umbral de la entrada a la casa, pero había algo diferente en él… su sonrisa sincera, tan parecida a la de su madre.

Cuándo él entró a la casa, se dieron cuenta cuál era la razón.

Una niña de cabello castaño amarrado en dos coletas y ojos marrones escondidos bajo un par de gafas gruesas, bajita para su edad, pero hermosa, estaba parada detrás de él.

\- Papá, mamá, ella es Sakura Inelly, va a hacer el trabajo de matemáticas conmigo… nos tocó exponer sobre Pitágoras – explicó.

\- ¿Van a ir a tu cuarto? – preguntó su madre.

\- Pues… si… no tiene nada de malo – murmuró.

\- Yo no habría dicho eso a tu edad – gritó Inuyasha al ver subir a su hijo por las escaleras, se quedó pensando un momento… ¿Inelly?, ese apellido se le hacía conocido, pero ¿De dónde?

\- ¿Qué pasa amor?, de un momento a otro de pusiste como si hubieras visto a un fantasma – se preocupó, su esposo no se ponía así a menos que… – ¿Dónde está la araña?

\- No estoy jugando Kagome… hay algo en esa niña que no me gusta… - se sentó en uno de los muebles marrones de cuero y Kagome siguió su ejemplo.

\- ¿De qué hablas?, a mí me cayó bien, no sé porque…

\- A mí también me cayeron bien pero… - terminó por iluminarse el foquito de luz encima de su cerebro y se acordó.

\- Pero…

\- Pero los que me inquietan son sus padres, si es que su padre es el Inelly que conozco – la miró a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos chocolates que admiraba cada día.

\- ¿Conoces a sus padres?

\- Su apellido me suena conocido.

No le respondió a la pregunta formulada.

\- El señor Inelly era un inversionista de mi padre al que botaron luego de descubrir que se llevaba secretamente dinero de la empresa, él prometió vengarse pero no ha aparecido en 17 años, ahora que esta niña se presenta en nuestra casa para hacer un "disque" trabajo de matemática con nuestro hijo, no sé, me parece… sospechoso – narró asustado y preocupado. Aún recordaba cuando su padre lo llevó a la empresa a sus 18 años, y lo primero que vio –o más bien escuchó- fue la amenaza de aquel señor.

\- Inuyasha, no pienses eso, ella es solo una niña, quizá… – trataba de darle una solución a sus palabras, pero no pudo continuar, el timbre de la puerta cortó sus palabras.

Kagome fue a abrir con Inuyasha pisándole los talones, algo nerviosa por lo que su marido le acababa de decir.

Al abrir la puerta se encontraron con un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos marrones oscuros -casi llegando al negro-, y ropa de ejecutivo color negro.

Todo él daba la apariencia de la maldad en persona, incluso la mujer de cabello marrón y ojos… ¿rojos?... que combinaban con su vestido del mismo color y los tacones iguales.

\- Inuyasha Taisho, el hijo de Inu no Taisho, nos volvemos a encontrar… - habló el hombre

\- Naraku Inelly… - murmuró Inuyasha.

.

.

.

_Fin_… "\\(O.O)/" … o no? (°.°)

* * *

¿Me quieren matar?, ¿Quieren saber qué pasará luego?

Pues agárrense porque habrá una segunda parte.

Hasta pronto

By: valeaome


	13. Chapter 2-1

**_Disclaimer:_ La mayoría de los personajes aquí no son míos(Ojalá lo fueran T-T), pero **

**otros si vienen de mi loca mentecita... ya sabrán cuales ^_^**

**_Hola a todos, me he demorado demasiado y estuve pensando en colocar la segunda parte aquí mismito :D_**

**_Tal vez hubo una que otra confusión acerca de lo que seguía y pues aquí se los dejo es la segunda parte :D Hecho en base a otra canción que adoro._**

**_Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews. Le tengo mucho afecto a este fic debido a que fue el segundo que escribí en un grupo de Facebook y porque mi muso en ese tiempo era una persona muy especial que pasó por algunas cosillas escondidas aquí._**

**_¡Muchas Gracias!_**

**_Ahora, A leer..._**

* * *

**_Solo tú(Segunda Parte de TNEMC)_**

* * *

_Cap. 1_

– Naraku Inelly…

– El mismo que viste y calza – se burla – ella es mi esposa Kagura Molvank, y mi hija es aquella que entró a tu casa hace 2 minutos – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

– Mira Naraku, no sé qué es lo que planeas pero…

– ¡Papá! – Se escuchó el grito de la chica – Se supone que me dejarías aquí y luego yo iría a casa… SOLA – alzó la voz en la última palabra.

– Lo lamento Sakura, tenía que saludar a la familia Taisho, son antiguos… "amigos" – la ironía en la palabra _amigos_ se dio a notar, tanto como para su hija, como para Kagome e Inuyasha, incluso para el joven Sekai que había bajado hasta el último peldaño de la escalera, en el mismo lugar en el que la joven de cabello castaño se encontraba parada.

– Papá, no me digas que estás tratando mal a los padres de Sakura – habló Sekai volviendo a su típica seriedad – Para que sepas yo la invité aquí, ella quería que fuésemos a su casa, pero yo puse la mía como referencia y ella aceptó – Inuyasha lo mira con el mismo semblante serio, mientras Kagome se mantenía con cara de preocupación… presentía que más tarde habían problemas entre su hijo y su esposo.

– No te preocupes Sekai, estoy segura que mis padres empezaron todo esto – ella se dirigió a sus padres diciéndoles – ¿Se podrían ir por favor?, hablaremos sobre esto luego.

– Antes de las 8:00 Sakura, no más, sabes que te tienes que quedar cuidando de tu hermanito mientras papá y mamá se tienen que ir a una cena de negocios – el desdén salía con cada palabra que Kagura emitía.

– Bien, ahora, debo hacer mi tarea – tomó de la mano al oji-dorado menor – Vamos, Pitágoras nos espera…

Sekai la siguió con la boca abierta, observando la unión de sus manos, y recordando la manera de comportarse de Sakura, jamás en los cuatro años que lleva estudiando con ella no la había visto de esa manera respondona y desafiante, pero eso no hacía que sus sentimientos por ella disminuyeran, de hecho, le gustaba de sobremanera el haber descubierto una parte obscura y desconocida para todos los demás en ella.

Al llegar a la gran habitación color azul marino, se sentaron en una de las mesas que estaba cerca al ventanal.

– No puedo creer que tengas una casa tan grande y cerca del mar – murmuró – tienes unas hermosas tablas.

– Ehh… gracias, mi padre me lo regaló en mi onceavo cumpleaños, mi preferido es aquel blanco con celeste con el dibujo del signo de la paz – se acercó al objeto y lo acarició – antes de ir a la escuela monto una ola con esta tabla, es muy especial para mí – habló tiernamente y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

– ¿Por qué? – Preguntó ella acercándose a él y acariciando la tabla – ¿Por qué es tan importante esta tabla? – lo miró a los ojos a través de sus gafas y vio el brillo en ellos cuando la miraba… se sentía especial, única en el mundo.

Eran innumerables las veces en que ella lo pillaba observándola, pero nunca se atrevía a decirle que apartara la mirada, porque, la verdad era que le gustaba y mucho, le gustó desde que lo vio montando una ola con aquella tabla con la que estaba encariñado mientras ella jugaba con su cachorro, desde que ella le dio una sonrisa y él le respondió con otra que estaba plagada de felicidad, como si él hubiera visto algo que lo hiciera reír y sonreír por el resto de su vida.

– Pues… – no sabía que responderle.

Esa tabla era especial para él por una razón… _por ella_… porque el primer día en que la montó, pudo ver a lo lejos a una hermosa chica de cabellos marrones jugando con un perrito color blanco y que se reía estrepitosamente… porque aquel día, él obtuvo una sonrisa de ella… porque fue la primera vez en que su corazón se aceleró, en que las miles de mariposas aparecieron en su estómago y en que su cabeza repetía la imagen de ella como una disco rayado... _su primer amor..._

Unos toques en la puerta lo salvaron de dar una respuesta a la joven, quién asustada, corrió hasta la cama con sábanas celestes y se sentó.

– Pase.

– Kai, necesito hablar contigo – anunció Inuyasha.

– Ahora no padre, estoy haciendo mi tarea – su tonta sonrisa desapareció, se fue caminando hasta su escritorio y se sentó como cuando lo hizo antes de que los padres de Sakura llegaran.

– Sekai, por favor, ahora, en la sala.

– Bien.

-.-

– ¿De qué querían hablar? – fastidiado se sienta en el sillón.

– Kai, hijo, quiero que sepas, que ni tu padre, ni yo, tenemos en un mal concepto a tu amiga Sakura y…

– ¿¡Y sus padres!?, estoy seguro, y conociendo bien a MI padre, que si se llevan mal con ellos no me van a dejar volver a verla – reclamó.

– Tranquilo Kai, si tu padre me sale con una de esas yo lo…

– ¿Qué me vas a hacer? – preguntó Inuyasha.

– Te dejo sin diversión – anunció molesta.

– O sea…

– No vuelves a dormir en la habitación.

– Por lo tanto…

– Por lo tanto, te quedas sin aquello que TANTO te gusta – hizo su cara de ganadora al observar a su esposo nervioso. Oh si, su esposo era débil en cuanto a lo que _diversión por las noches_ se refería.

– ¡No!... – Inuyasha se acercó a su hijo – Te prometo que no le haré nada a ella ni a su familia, es más... yo... tra-taré de que la fiesta se lleve en paz entre nosotros, ¿Bien?

– Esta bien papá, ¿Ahora si puedo ir a hacer mi trabajo?

– Claro que puedes… sube Sekai…

– Gracias mamá – le dio un beso en la mejilla y se va escaleras arriba.

– ¿No crees que estás siendo muy permisiva con él? – pregunta Inuyasha, sentándose a su lado, y agarrándola de la cintura, para alzarla con facilidad y sentarla sobre sus piernas.

– Pues… no, solo estoy haciendo lo que es bueno para nuestro hijo, el ya no es un niño y lo sabes…

– Pero tú sabes que la relación entre los Inelly y nosotros no cambiará nada, es cierto que ella puede que no tenga nada que ver, pero…

– Pero…

– No quiero que se repita la historia…

– ¿Eh?

– Ya sabes…tu familia no me aprobaba para ti… no quiero que Sekai sufra lo mismo que yo… no él… no lo soportaría… – Bajó la mirada, pero Kagome lo toma del mentón y lo besa profundamente, absorbiendo sus temores y reemplazándolos con diferentes sensaciones que lo hacían sentirse mejor.

– Inu… no te pongas así por ello, ya no tiene importancia… además somos una familia feliz ahora, ¿No lo crees? – dijo mientras rozaba su nariz con la del oji-dorado.

– Claro –sonrió – Ahora mi hermosa esposa, ¿Qué vamos a hacer con el tiempo libre que nos queda? – susurró.

– Pues no sé…– observó a su marido. Tenía la misma mirada de deseo que cuando quería mandar alguna indirecta sobre… Ahhh, ahora lo entendía – a menos que tengas algo en mente…

– Amor, tengo MUCHAS cosas en mente.

– Entonces, ¿Qué esperamos?

– A que los niños pequeños se vayan de casa por un momento.

– Me parece que hace cinco años, re-decorando la casa… los hicieron… -se acercó al oído de su esposo y susurró – A prueba de sonido.

Inuyasha solo la miró y sonrió… su adorada esposa podría ser dulce, amable, honesta, trabajadora, y muchas otras cosas más, pero también tenía su lado pervertido… y esa era una de las cosas que él amaba de ella.

-.-

– Lo siento por… – entró Sekai a su cuarto, pero observó la silueta de la chica que se encontraba acostada en su cama.

Sus cabellos estaban esparcidos por toda la cama, una de sus manos estaba apretada contra su pecho, en la que sostenía un lapicero color negro, y en la otra, sostenía un cuaderno mediano color rojo.

No quería abrirlo, pero _La curiosidad mató al gato_, por lo que rodeó la cama hasta el lado derecho, lo tomó delicadamente, tratando de no despertarla -lo cual logró- y se sentó en la silla colocando el cuaderno encima de la mesa, para, finalmente, poder leerlo.

_CANCIONERO_

_De: Sakura Mei Inelly Molvank_

* * *

Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado...

Para las chicas que ya habían leído este y los dos capis siguientes... please tenganme paciencia, por lo menos hasta que termine de publicar hasta los otros dos :')

Bye

By: v-a-l-e-a-o-m-e


	14. Chapter 2-2

**_Disclaimer:_ La mayoría de los personajes aquí no son míos(Ojalá lo fueran T-T), pero **

**otros si vienen de mi loca mentecita... ya sabrán cuales ^_^**

**_Holaaaaaaa... bueno, aquí está el siguiente capítulo editado, lo saqué algunas cosas y le aumenté otras._**

**_La verdad, es que me divertí mucho editándolo al imaginarme la cara de... jajaja... ¡No!... No a los spoilers :p _**

**_Ahora, A leer..._**

* * *

**_Solo tú(Segunda Parte de TNEMC)_**

* * *

_Cap. 2_

_CANCIONERO_

_De: Sakura Mei Inelly Molvank_

¿Un cancionero?... Lo abrió y leyó la primera de todas las canciones.

Era de una banda llamada_ Reik_, y la canción era _"Que vida la mía"_, pero tenía subrayado una parte de la canción:

_Solo quiero conversar, solo quiero conocerte,_

_Dame un poco de tu tiempo para convencerte,_

_Yo solo quiero ser tu amigo,_

_Y me muero por salir contigo_

La segunda canción era en inglés, se llamaba Stereo Hearts, de Adam Levine Ft. Gym Class Heroes, también tenía subrayada una parte:

_If I could only find a note to make you understand_

_I sing a song and the image grab me by the hands_

_Keep myself inside your head, like your favorite tune_

_And know my heart is a stereo that only plays for you._

Muchas canciones estaban en el mismo estado… y muchas de esas canciones eran de amor, ya sean en inglés, español… hasta había un rap en italiano.

El sonido de una canción le llamó la atención.

_Tan solo tú, solamente quiero que seas tú,_

_Mi locura mi tranquilidad y mi delirio, mi compás y mi camino,_

_Solo tú, solamente quiero que seas tú,_

_Pongo en tus manos mi destino, porque vivo para estar siempre contigo amor…_

El celular de Sakura sonaba, y la parte de aquella canción se le había quedado pegada como un chicle en la mente de Sekai.

Inmediatamente, la chica se despertó, cogió su celular y salió al balcón de la habitación.

Se quedó en el mismo sitio como un tonto, mirando el vacío lugar que ella había ocupado en su cama.

¡Maldición! Lo vio con su cancionero.

El joven oji-dorado se levantó e iba a dejar el cuaderno en el piso, como si de casualidad la castaña lo hubiera dejado caer -como si quisiera que haberlo visto con aquel objeto hubiera sido un sueño-, pero no pudo.

– ¿Qué hacías con mi cancionero?

Lo había puesto nervioso… sinceramente, en ese momento deseaba ser una tortuga para esconderse en su caparazón… o hasta un caracol… podría hacer lo mismo.

– Lo lamento… yo…

– Este cuaderno es personal Sekai… mis padres no saben que lo tengo, y si lo supieran me lo quitarían y lo botarían, no les gusta que esté con este tipos de cosas en la casa. – suspiró, se acercó a él y tímidamente puso una mano en su hombro – Mis padres son los culpables, ¿Sabes?

– ¿De qué? – se sentó en su cama alejándose, mas ella lo imitó y se sentó a su lado.

– Los que empezaron hace una hora no fueron tus padres, así que no debiste haberte molestado con ellos. – Sekai la miró y luego bajó la mirada apenado.

– ¿Me escuchaste hablando con ellos?

– De hecho, solo quería ir al baño, pero al salir de tu cuarto, escuché lo que decías y entré de nuevo, agarré mi cancionero y… –se puso tensa – oye… ¿Leíste la última canción?

– ¿Accidentally in love?

– No… la incompleta – se le veía nerviosa a ella esta vez.

– ¿Incompleta?

Al parecer no lo leyó… pero claro, ¿Cómo lo iba a leer si estaba casi al final del cuaderno?, y además lo escribió con una letra pequeñita, con el claro objetivo de esconderlo... si que había dado resultado

– No nada… – murmuró, guardando el cancionero en su mochila – ¿Vamos a hacer la tarea? – preguntó sacando su libro de Matemática.

– Claro. – se quedó con las ansias de saber qué canción era esa que no había terminada, y por qué ella reaccionó de esa manera.

Él sacó su laptop y le dió a Sakura su libro de Matemáticas para ambos buscar sobre pitágoras, sin embargo, Sekai no se lograba concentrar del todo en la búsqueda.

Releía una y otra vez el párrafo en la pantalla pero en realidad en su mente trataba de formular un plan para quitarle el cancionero si que ella se de cuenta y luego regresarselo en secreto e intacto.

-.-

– ¿Qué harás para amistarte con los Inelly? – preguntó mientras acariciaba el torso moreno de su marido.

– Más bien, ¿Qué haré para no meterme en problemas con ellos? – besó el suave cabello de su esposa y suspiró.

Hace media hora que habían entrado a la habitación para hacer el amor.

Estuvieron besándose, acariciándose y dándose placer mutuo hasta poder culminar en el placer, luego de eso, se acomodaron, ella encima de él, con la cara en el hueco de su cuello y él abrazándola fuertemente.

– ¿Crees que Kai sienta algo por Sakura? – volvió a cuestionar su esposa.

– Creo que sí… su mirada lo delata. – besa el cabello azabache.

– Es igual a ti... – sonrió besando el cuello de él.

– No del todo… ese mirar lo sacó de ti, tiene tu sensibilidad, ¿Acaso no has visto lo feliz que se pone con la lluvia? , o cuando corre olas, su cabello negro, toma un tinte azulado, como el tuyo, ha sacado más de ti que de mí – miró a su esposa, quién se había enfocado en besar su clavícula y su pecho – ¿Escuchaste lo que dije? – se esforzó por preguntar, ella sabía sus puntos débiles por lo que no perdía tiempo en… – Ahhh… Kagome… – aprovecharse de sus conocimientos.

– Claro que te escuché tonto – muerde las tetillas levemente y su marido gruñe de placer – Adoro cuando te pones así… tierno… cuando hablas de esa manera… – Sube a la cara de Inuyasha y le sonríe.

Él inmediatamente la jala del cuello y estampa sus labios con los de ella, dejándola poco a poco bajo suyo, mientras sus manos acariciaban el contorno de todo el cuerpo de Kagome.

– Eres… perfecta para mí… Kagome – habla, abriendo las piernas observando los ojos de su mujer dilatarse.

– Tú también lo eres para mí – suspira, jalándolo por el cuello delicadamente, besándolo con pasión, sintiéndolo entrar en ella.

Jamás se cansaría de sentir aquel placer de tenerlo dentro suyo, entrando y saliendo.

Para Inuyasha era más que excitante escuchar los sonidos que hacían juntos, los gemidos y gruñidos en los que ambos se envolvían y lo mejor era el momento en que todos sus sentidos dejaban de funcionar, en aquel momento en el que sentía en el cielo… flotando en el espacio.

-.-

– Bien, ahora, toca hacer un ejercicio de…

Ambos guardan silencio.

Sekai se pone tan rojo como un tomate, haciendo competencia con Sakura, quién evitaba la mirada de él.

¿A caso sus padres pensaban que porque la habitación de ellos era de esos en que el sonido se queda dentro, no oirían nada?

Dios Santo, tendría que ser así, pero… Ahhh… su padres podrían tener todas las relaciones que ellos quisieran, no se oponía a ello, estaba lo suficientemente grandecito como para saber que cuando su "papi" Inuyasha y su "mami" Kagome, se ponían _Demasiado_… cariñosos, era mejor desaparecer del lugar, o por lo menos alejarse de ellos en un promedio de 500 metros… también le podrían dar un hermanito -o hermanita- si ellos quisieran, tampoco lo ponía en discusión, pero, al parecer, la pared "sin sonido" perdió la capacidad con el tiempo, de mantenerlo "todo" adentro… Tendría que tener una conversación _padres e hijo_, en donde el tema inicial sería buscar un contratista, ya que al parecer, el anterior los engaño con aquello de "_Todo adentro y nada afuera_".

– Creo que…

– Mejor me voy Sekai, si no llego temprano mi mamá me regaña y…

– Te acompaño – anunció rápidamente. Maquinando, pensando e ideando lo que podría pasar si él se quedaba allí… el que esté acostumbrado a escuchar aquellos… sonidos… no quiere decir que quiera escucharlos a cada rato.

– No para nada… no quisiera que desperdiciaras tu tiempo acompañándome. – se quería reír de la cara de desesperación de Sekai, ¿Por qué sus padres no eran así?... Bueno, no exactamente _así_...

– Mas bien… – se escuchó a su padre gritar – Por favor déjame acompañarte – rogó.

– Está bien – dijo ella con una sonora carcajada. Si tan sólo sus -adictos al trabajo- padres fueran tan geniales como los de Sekai, el mundo sería más bonito.

Desde la perspectiva de Sekai, ella era más bonita cuando sonreía, y aún más cuando reía con sus sonrojadas mejillas y sus ojos claros que hacían amago de lanzar una lágrima, mientras que pegaba ligeramente su mano derecha a su pecho no muy pronunciado.

Ahhh… las cosas en que ponías atención cuando sentías que aquel sentimiento te ponía en una especie de trance y adormecía tus sentidos enfocándolos solo en la persona de la que se siente algo especial.

Ahhh… el amor, el amor, el amor.

Otro gemido de su mamá.

¡Si seguía ahí no podría volver a mirar a sus padres a la cara!

* * *

Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado...

Creo, y espero que sea así, el que pueda actualizar los miércoles.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, favorites y follows, todos me hacen muy feliz, también los lectores fantamines que no dejan su review... hey! dejen uno!, prometo que no muerdo! xD

Bye

By: v-a-l-e-a-o-m-e


	15. Chapter 2-3

**_Disclaimer:_ La mayoría de los personajes aquí no son míos(Ojalá lo fueran T-T), pero **

**otros si vienen de mi loca mentecita... ya sabrán cuales ^_^**

**_Holaaaaaaa... Hoy es otro Miércoles, día de actualización, y quería decirles que el siguiente miércoles no podré actualizar, pero si el viernes :D_**

**_Ahora, A leer..._**

* * *

**_Solo tú(Segunda Parte de TNEMC)_**

* * *

_Cap.3_

Al día siguiente, la mañana estaba nublada y muy aburrida.

Se había vestido con un traje plomo, camisa banca, corbata negra y zapatos del mismo color. Esta vez, había salido de casa más temprano que de costumbre y sin informarle a su Kagome, por lo que estaría muy preocupada, ya que él no solía levantarse a las cinco de la mañana sin tomar desayuno.

– Señor Taisho, los señores Mihró llamaron diciendo que vendrán a las 3:00 pm para hablar del nuevo acuerdo – informó el hombre mediano y de traje plomo que traía en las manos una pequeña libreta.

– ¿Hablar conmigo?, mi hermano se encarga de eso…

– Dijeron querer hablar con Inuyasha Taisho, no podría equivocarme de nombre si mi jefe se llama así – responde, sentándose en una de las sillas en frente del gran escritorio de vidrio.

– Muy bien Toshío, falta una hora, marca al número de mi esposa y me la pasas, yo termino con esto y salgo, después puedes tener la tarde libre, a tu esposa Sanabe debes de hacerle falta en su estado.

– Muchas gracias jefe – se levantó y se acercó a la puerta, la abrió y se toco la frente con pesar. – Disculpe señor Taisho, un tal Naraku Inelly lo está esperando afuera para…

– ¡INUYASHA TAISHO! – entró gritando Naraku con un traje negro como el del día anterior, pero con corbata azul.

– Sí, ese es mi nombre, por favor no lo gastes, Toshío, ya puedes retirarte, y realiza la llamada después de que el señor Inelly se retire. – responde Inuyasha sin dejar de ver la pantalla de su _Mac_ – ¿Para qué has venido Naraku?

– El hijo es igual de desvergonzado que el padre.

– ¿Qué hizo Sekai para ponerte tan furioso? – preguntó de la misma forma desinteresada – Si no me equivoco, ayer acompañó a tu hija, de hecho, deberías agradecer fue educado de su parte el que la acompañe, ya que sus padres estaban TAN ocupados con el trabajo que ni siquiera...

– ¿No te dijo que le pidió a mi Sakura para ser novios? – lo interrumpió ofuscado, caminando de un lado para otro.

– ¿Qué? – Se levantó en ese mismo instante dejando de lado su laptop – ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

– Ayer se estaban besando en la puerta de MI casa, escuché desde la ventana del segundo piso cuando él se lo preguntaba y ella aceptaba – dijo mirándolo con furia – Taisho, si tu hijo se le ocurre hacerle algo a mi Sakura, te juro que no respondo – anunció para caminar hacia la puerta y salir, pero antes de ello voltea y dice – Aunque… no sé para qué me molesto… después de todo, esto puede salir beneficioso… – y cerró con fuerza la puerta, dejando a un oji-dorado pensando… necesitaba hablar con Kagome… por lo menos ella haría que su poco elevado enojo, disminuyera… si es que podía.

-.-

– "…El sistema filosófico post-aristotélico suele atribuirle a Pitágoras la adopción del monismo" – expone Sakura señalando dibujos que había pegado en el pizarrón.

– "Que eran principios incorpóreos de los que surgen primero "el número", después "el plano" y las "figuras sólidas" y finalmente los "cuerpos del mundo sensible" – continúa Sekai.

– "Aunque el interés de Pitágoras era el de los principios de la matemática, el triángulo, u otras figuras geométricas y la idea abstracta de prueba."

– "De ahí sale el famoso Teorema de Pitágoras que consiste en que en un triángulo rectángulo – dibuja en el pizarrón – la suma de los cuadrados de los catetos es igual al cuadrado de la hipotenusa".

Los aplausos no tardan en llegar así como los suspiros de las chicas por el chico.

– Muy bien señor Taisho y señorita Inelly – felicitó la señora Prescott – Por el momento, es una de las mejores presentaciones, junto al señor Simons y la señorita Carlley.

Ambos fueron a sus asientos con una sonrisa de felicidad.

– Ahora es el turno del señor Than y de la señorita Zaretti con el teorema de Thales – todos aplaudieron.

– ¿Por qué tenemos que guardar nuestro secreto? – preguntó ella, en voz baja. Eso era lo bueno de sentarse al último.

– Tus padres… mi padre… no sabemos cómo puedan reaccionar ante la noticia de nuestro noviazgo… ese es el problema, sabes que no creo que mi madre se oponga, más bien nos apoyará pero muchas veces su poder de convencimiento no es el suficiente – murmuró, para luego tomar su mano sin que los demás lo notaran – además, después del gran sacrificio que hice ayer, no quiero que nos separen… odiaría a mi padre si lo hiciera.

– Lo sé… yo también los odiaría – respondió ella con tristeza pero luego le sonrió y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de él.

De hecho fue algo rara la proposición de Kai, ya que, entre tartamudeos, tropezones y golpes contra un poste -exacto, el muy tonto, al seguirla, no se dio cuenta de que delante de él había un poste de luz y se golpeó la nariz, tan fuerte, que quedó como Rodolfo el reno-, hasta que al final se lo dijo y ella encantada aceptó y tímidamente le dio un beso en los labios… el primero de ambos de hecho… de esos en los que se siente una cálida presión en el pecho y una -tal vez- inexplicable felicidad.

Claro que se lo tenía que decir de una vez por todas, y esa era su oportunidad. Se las jugaba todas al confesarse y aún con el temor de que hubiera estado en un hermoso sueño, él le pidió que repitiera el tan ansiado "si quiero ser tu novia".

Sonó la campana y se separaron rápidamente para acomodar sus cosas y salir del colegio.

Si las chicas de la clase se enteraran de que Sekai andaba con la "cuatro ojos" no la dejarían en paz, no decía que él no la defendería, pero sabía que no le harían caso, así como les pidió a todas que dejaran de molestarlo desde finales de primaria y todo siguió igual.

Ellas preferían cuando él se ponía frío con ellas... Si supieran como era él en realidad...

Iban caminando juntos para disfrutar de la cercanía de ambos, contándose chistes, riendo y abrazándose, pero a medida que se acercaban a la casa de él, ella dijo que tenía un mal presentimiento, pero, él no sentía nada, por lo que hizo caso omiso y le dijo que se calmara.

Al llegar, ambos vieron el carro del padre de Sekai, se acercaron a la puerta y escucharon gritos.

– Ni lo intentes, tu hijo merece ser feliz, además, ayer dijiste que no querías que sucediera lo mismo, y lo único que haces es que se repita – se dejó oír a su madre.

– ¿Es que no entiendes Kagome?, Si ellos dos están juntos, Naraku, como padre de ella podría poner sus manos en nuestro dinero y…

– ¿Eso es en lo que piensas? ¿En tu dinero?, Hablas de todo esto como si los dos estuvieran casados o vayan a hacerlo… Por Dios… solo son unos chicos de 15 años que quieren disfrutar de su amor joven, no tienes por qué entrometerte, déjalos tranquilos Inuyasha, ni siquiera me dejaste hablar de la llamada que recibí.

– ¿Llamada?

– Adivina quién se atrevería a llamarnos ahora que tenemos nuestras vidas resueltas… Kikyo… Dijo que vendría en cualquier momento a hacernos una "_visita_"… no sé para qué pero me preocupa…

– Pues a mí lo que me preocupa es lo de Sekai…

– Inuyasha Taisho, hace mucho tiempo que no discutíamos de esta manera y ahora no me vas a venir a alzar la voz, ¿Bien?, o te calmas y aceptas lo de ellos, o me largo de casa con mi hijo y no nos vuelves a ver… será la única y última vez que te lo digo.

Sekai y Sakura estaban asustados. Inmediatamente, él la tomó de la mano y corrió.

– ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó ella.

– A un lugar, donde sé que podremos estar tranquilos – dijo él con seguridad en su voz, pero su mente estaba hecha un lío. En verdad quería tener un lugar a donde ir a parte de su casa. Un lugar donde podría… donde podría… ¡CLARO!... ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido?

-.-

Desde que había llegado y le había comentado a Kagome de las intenciones de separar al dueto había observado en ella un dejo de cansancio, a la par, estaba estupefacto, ella nunca lo había amenazado. La única vez que habían discutido fue cuando accidentalmente se le perdió Sekai en el supermercado a los 5 años, pero fuera de ello...

– Estas bromeando ¿Verdad?, No vas a hacer todo esto sólo porque le prohíbo a MI hijo ver a...

– ¿TUYO? ¿SÓLO ES TUYO? Te recuerdo que es de los dos,y todo lo que te concierne a ti como padre, también tiene que ver conmigo como madre. – se agarró la cabeza con la mano izquierda y cerró lo ojos, para luego abrirlos y mirarlo decepcionada. – Inuyasha, por favor, no me hagas pensar en que tú y mi padre tienen más parecido del que yo pensaba.

– ¿Que te pasa? ¿Cómo me vas a comparar con ese viejo?

– Entonces déjalos tranquilos. – murmuró con voz cansada – Te lo advierto Inuyasha. Antes ya te dí una oportunidad, no me hagas arrepentirme de haberlo tomado. – caminó hacia las escaleras y se agarró del barandal sin subir.

– No Kagome, tus advertencias no van a tener efecto en mí – observó a su mujer de espaldas a él y se llevó una de sus manos al puente de la nariz – mira yo sé que... – dejó de hablar al escuchar un fuerte ruido. – ¡Kagome! – Inmediatamente se acercó a ella quién yacía desmayada al pie de las escaleras. – ¡Kagome! Reacciona, vamos – le golpeó levemente las mejillas y darse cuenta de que ella no iba a abrir los ojos, decidió dejarla sacar su celular y llamar a una ambulancia.

-.-

– Tío, tía, necesito su ayuda – dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

– ¿Qué necesitas Kai? – preguntó la castaña confundida al ver a ambos muchachos en la puerta de su departamento.

– Tía Sango, por favor, ¿Podemos quedarnos por un rato contigo y con el tío Miroku?

– ¿Por qué Sekai?

– Te lo diré después… sólo… ¿Nos podemos quedar aquí?, por favor – murmuró.

– Bien pasen, pero entenderás que tengo que llamar a tu madre para que sepa que estás aquí. – se colocó a un lado de la puerta y ambos entraron tomados de la mano.

– Está bien tía – murmuró y pasó sentarse en el sofá color rojo.

Sango cerró la puerta y tomó el teléfono. El celular de Kagome timbraba y timbraba, pero ella no contestaba, algo extraño en ella, ya que todas y cada una de las llamadas las contestaba rápidamente, por lo que decidió llamar a Inuyasha.

_– ¿Aló?_

– Alo, Inuyasha, quería decirte que Sekai y una amiga de él están conmigo.

_– Cuídalos Sango, hasta que yo vaya por ellos, yo estoy en el hospital –_ sonaba bastante agitado, como si hubiera estado corriendo.

– Pero, ¿Qué...? ¿Inuyasha? ¿INUYASHA?

Los niños se acercaron a la mujer de cabellos castaños quien miraba el celular asustada... ¿Qué había pasado?

* * *

El siguiente capi, ya saben, el viernes, con suerte el miércoles, pero es más seguro el viernes...

Muchas gracias por los reviews, favorites y follows, todos me hacen muy feliz, también los lectores fantamines que no dejan su review... hey! dejen uno!, prometo que no muerdo! xD

Bye

By: v-a-l-e-a-o-m-e


End file.
